Can't be tamed revised
by babywolf-lover
Summary: When Naru turned 8 years old, she was beaten horribly and tried to die but Kurama didn't allow her, instead he took over and merged with her living as the child for years. At 11 years old the real Naru finally wakes up and takes over again. But for the years that Kurama took over her, she gained a lot of attention. And many people want to take the girl and control her, will they?
1. Chapter 1

_**Can't be tamed revised**_

_**Summary: **_When Naru turned 8 years old, she was beaten horribly and tried to die but Kurama didn't allow her, instead he took over and merged with her living as the child for years.

At 11 years old the real Naru finally wakes up and takes over again.

But for the years that Kurama took over her, she gained a lot of attention.

And now many people want to take the girl and control her, but she can't be tamed … can she?

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own.

_**Rating/warning: **_M- violence, language, smut?

_**-Points-**_

Kurama isn't as evil as canon.

Kurama merges with Naru giving her his knowledge, strength, etc.

_Thoughts._

_-Flashbacks … Flashbacks- _

_**Kurama's thoughts / Kurama speaking though Naru's thoughts. **_

_Naru speaking to Kurama though her thoughts. _

"**Kurama speaking in Naru's mind."**

"_Naru speaking with Kurama in her mind." -(_When doing this, she goes into a daze on the outside.)

"Normal speech."

Characters are going to be Ooc.

(Sasuke has a crush on Naru, Hinata not as shy and stuttering, Kiba has a crush on Naru, etc.)


	2. 1: Changed

**If you are going to flame saying it's not as great or it's only a little bit better, don't bother. Don't flame because all it will do is get your review deleted or you blocked! I have no problems doing these things! So no flames. **

**If you review, and ask questions make sure you go to chapter 1 info and make sure the question hasn't been answered already! PLEASE!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:Changed.**_

October 10th, only on this day would this happen, not any other day, and it would only happen at night that way they could get away with it from the shadows of the night and not have to fear repercussions for what they did.

It usually was pretty extreme, but this time, they went too far, they were even more brutal then before, and that's why he did what he did.

See October 10th was a very infamous day for the village of Konoha, it was the day that the feared Kyuubi no kitsune attacked and almost destroyed the whole village. And if it hadn't been for the fourth hokage Namikaze Minato he would of destroyed the whole village.

But Minato stood up to the large fox and battled him and sealed him away but lost his life in the process. He sealed the fox inside a new born baby named Uzumaki Naru and from that year on, on October 10th people celebrated the fox's ''defeat'', and by 'celebrating' they would come to the child and beat her up, applaud themselves and leave the broken child to heal and this year was no different they just escalated their attack.

They busted into her apartment, she had just finished boiling her supper, which of course was ramen! It was the only thing she would eat! She tried to run but it was four adult males versus an eight year old girl.

They threw her around her small apartment, breaking furniture and her bones, they cut at her skin, they poured salt and the hot water on it making her scream in pain, she tried to get away from them but it did nothing but make them beat her more.

They finally left the child in a puddle of her own blood, pee and water, they applauded themselves as the left slamming the door shut and left the child not caring if she was alive or dead.

And when she blacked out that's when she appeared in front of his cage in her mind. Kyuubi no kitsune laid behind the bars of his prison in the girls stomach, she appeared in front of his cage limp in the water, he looked at her with his blood red eyes for a few minutes before he let his tail slide from the bars and lift the broken girl up and into the cage, he set her gently down on his large furry paw, and for some strange reason he felt his heart ping as he looked at her broken state.

"**H...Hey brat... wake up."** he said and nudged her gently with his nose, she just shifted from the small bump, he frowned and poured his red chakra into her body and began to slowly heal her but she still didn't move.

Suddenly he looked around curious as the room began to grow dark slowly, he watched the cage glow a little, he looked at the child and saw her beginning to fade from him, he blinked.

_**She's giving up.**_ He thought then frowned, he set her on his back and stood up, he punched the cage and the door came flying off from her weakened state, he walked out and found the area he was looking for, he grabbed the girl with his tail and sat back on his haunches, he looked at her central nervous system, he put his large paw on it and pumped chakra into it.

He watched as it grew brighter and watched Naru slowly turn solid again, he sighed and watched her chakra shift from blue to red.

"**You're not done yet kid." **he said.

-*o*-

The 8 year old girl opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she struggled up slowly and limped back to the bathroom, she stripped from her ruined clothes and started the shower, she got in and began to clean her wounded body. She got out and wrapped her small body in a fluffy towel and looked at her reflection, she had a good size cut on her cheek, a dark bruise on her cheek, forehead and her lip was broken open but not bleeding anymore.

Kurama noticed that her appearance had changed with his merge, her whiskers were wider, her hair had become more wild and even had a red shade to it, and her eyes were bright red, her canines were longer and sharper, he snorted.

_**Let's see, tomorrow she had the academy, but I think I need to work on getting her life picked up. They wont miss her if she skips one day.**_He thought and had her go to bed, he sighed letting the column go and looked at the girl, he had his tail wrapped around her. _**The great Kyuubi, is now playing as an 8 year old girl... who'd of thought. **_He thought._**This is going to be a pain in the ass. **_He thought and went to sleep himself.

~o0o~

Kurama woke up and decided to get moving on recreating Naru's life, he walked outside and walked through the streets returning the glares that were thrown her way.

She walked into the ninja supply store, it was the only store that Naru was not treated badly in or kicked out of.

"Well, hello there Naru-chan!" the owner Tenchi said.

"Hi." she smiled.

"What can I do for you today?"  
"I wanna get new supplies and clothes and everything!" she said.

"Okay. I'll have my daughter Gina help you with your clothes." he said, she nodded and waited, the girl came out, she had red hair twisted up in a bun, a pen behind her ear and she wore a simple kimono.

"Hi Naru!" she said with a smile, she returned it. "You need all new clothes?"  
"Yeah." she nodded and followed her.

"What were you thinking about getting?"  
"Something more... ninja-y?" she said with a chuckle.

"Are you over your orange stage?"  
"Sorta, at least the full jumpsuit." she said and chuckled.

"Okay, tell me what you're looking for." she said.

"Something that can be warm but cool, easy to move in, something that can protect my skin if need be." she shrugged, the woman nodded.

"Let's see what we can get." she said and Naru followed her through the store picking out a few things along with the things Gina picked out.

She moved to the dressing room and began to try on the clothes and say 'yes' or 'no', she finally finished and came out with a large pile of clothes of 'yes'.

"I know you have more shopping, I'll get these folded for you while you go shopping for weapons."  
"Thanks." Naru smiled and walked away, she began to shop through the weapons, Kurama looked closely at all the weapons and picked out the right ones before finally heading back with Naru's arms full, she checked out and paid using money the girl had received from Sarutobi, and not to mention a large amount from money the girl had pick-pocketed over the years.

She waved and headed out with the bags and slipped through the back alley's and got back to the apartment and set her things down, Kurama began to have her go through food and throw away the non-edible and by time he was done, her cupboards and fridge both were empty.

He huffed and walked out but this time put a henge on the girls body so she could go shopping without her life being threatened.

She walked in and began to shop getting all kinds of healthy food and even ramen, it seemed even though Kurama had control of her body, he couldn't subdue the cravings for ramen.

_**Maybe it's a gene thing...**_he thought.

Naru checked out again and headed back home, she put all of her things away and Kurama used his knowledge to put some seals all around the apartment for her safety, Kurama sighed as he sat Naru down, he sighed as he looked around.

_**I'll have to get her to the academy tomorrow … I wonder what will happen...**_ he thought.

-*o*-

20 year old Umino Iruka stood in front of his class at his desk, he looked around the room and frowned at the only empty seat in the classroom, Naru's desk, he frowned because of her absence, he thought he finally got through to the girl the other day. _I wonder if it was because of 'Kyuubi day' _he thought with a frown. He knew in the past years when she was in the academy, she would come in wrapped in gauze and bandages or some bruises on her skin, but she never missed school after her birthday. _If she doesn't show up tomorrow, I'll check on her._ He thought.

~o0o~

'Naru' woke up in the morning and yawned, she got up and began to get ready, she pulled on a long sleeve shirt that was made of thin material and the neck went up to the middle of her neck, she pulled on a baggy black shirt with a V-neck collar, she pulled on baggy gray cargo pants that she put her money in, she grabbed a small messenger bag that she put some notebooks and a book in it, she tied her hair up in a ponytail and walked out biting into an apple and headed to the academy finally.

She returned the harsh glares and didn't move when people tried to push her away, she walked into the academy and headed to her classroom, she walked in and the kids stopped talking and looked at her, she closed her eyes and walked up to the back of the classroom.

8 year old Sasuke Uchiha looked up from his desk as all the chattering stopped, he looked and stared at what captured everyone's attention, Naru Uzumaki.

Now normally the brooding Uchiha didn't pay any attention to the girl, he was hurting because his brother killed his whole clan leaving Sasuke all alone in the world, but today his mind was pulled away from that and to Naru, she didn't have a single stitching of orange on her body, she looked serious and almost had a scary look to her.

She took her seat in the back of the classroom throwing her bag down on the chair next to her, she closed her eyes and relaxed waiting for class to begin, the kids slowly began to start their conversations up again, it was another 20 minutes before Iruka came into the room with a smile on his face, he greeted them all and put his folders on his desk and grabbed his roll call sheet, he began to call the names out.

"Naru?"

"Here." she said, he glanced up and blinked in shock, she blinked at him, he shook his head and continued on with the roll call, but silently wondering what was so different with Naru.

He finished and clapped his hand with a smile. "Okay everyone, today we're going to be working on your drills and have tests, so grab your weapons and line up, we'll head outside." he said, they got up grabbing their things and lined up, Iruka led them outside quietly and they stood around, he placed the targets up and drew a line through the dirt. "I will call you up in pairs." he said. "Let's see what you've learned! We'll start with kunai then shuriken." he said and smiled.

Iruka called students up and had them pair off, most were average at throwing, usually missing at least 4 to 5 each.

"Alright, Sasuke Uchiha." he said and looked at the next name and gulped. "Naru Uzumaki." he said, she walked up and pulled out her weapons and both stood ready, Iruka backed up and gulped, he held his clipboard in front of his face protecting it, since last time when Naru did the target throwing, a shuriken landed right next to his face and even worst one landed right below his crotch, he almost peed his pants that day.

"Sasuke first." he said, the boy flung them two at a time and all but two shuriken hit the target, he frowned and ignored the screaming fan-girls, Iruka marked it and gulped. "Al... alright, Naru." he said and covered his face, she scoffed and flung her shuriken, they gasped in shock, even Sasuke's jaw dropped as all 10 of her shuriken embedded perfectly in the target, Iruka peeked and stared in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, he cleared his throat and motioned for them to get their shuriken and grab their kunai, again Sasuke went first missing only one this time, Naru stepped up and held all 10 in her hands.

"Uh, Naru maybe you should- ah!" Iruka yelped as she flung them and once again all 10 hit the target perfectly, she smirked as everyone went silent.

"Wow..." Iruka said.

She snorted and walked up, she grabbed her weapons and walked to the tree and leaned against it, they all looked at the girl in complete shock.

"Okay, let's move on." Iruka said. _I need to talk to Sarutobi-sama._ He thought.

The last few student went and Iruka led them back inside. "Okay, I had a small test for you all, once you've finished, you may turn it in and leave." he said and smiled, they nodded and got ready, he passed them out and looked at Naru, she didn't look at him, he frowned and walked back down and called for them to start.

Kurama put his knowledge into Naru's mind giving her the answers to the academy questions, she finished and got up, everyone stared in shock as she put it on his desk and walked out, Iruka frowned as she shut the door.

That evening Iruka bowed to Sarutobi as he sat on his cushion in his private office.

"Iruka? What is it?" he asked.

"Um, I needed to talk to you, today was a fairly strange day." he said.

"How so?"  
"Well, I did my usual tests since the exams are coming around." he said. "And I was shocked." Sarutobi arched his eyebrow. "Naru."

"Did she flunk out?" he asked.

"Actually, she passed all the tests with flying colors!" he said. "She had the kunai and shuriken throwing test, all of them hit perfectly, we had a paper test and she finished within 15 minutes, all correct!"

"What?" Sarutobi said.

"She was completely … different."  
"How so?"

"Her whole demeanor, she was quiet, skilled, she's not wearing any orange! People stayed completely away from her! Which, I mean, I know people already do, but this is a 'I'm terrified of you because you'll rip my head off!' staying away." he said. "I almost started to think maybe it was-" he stopped and looked down.

"I'll check on her Iruka. Thank you." he said. "Did she show up yesterday?"  
"No sir." he said.

"Did she have any wounds?"

"A few light bruises but that was about it, that I could see." he said, Sarutobi nodded and Iruka left.

Sarutobi looked out the window. _Did something happen with the seal? I knew I should have had her in here on her birthday._ He thought mentally cursing himself.

* * *

What do you think? Hope you like it! REVIEW


	3. NOTE

attention everyone.

updates are on hold!

I got my surgery and am in an extreme amount of pain.

so I cant sit and write/upload...if you cant understand this or say its not an excuse take a flying leap! if you flame you WILL be blocked!

also next week is my b-day, (8/12) i got a huh?! xD

so please understand I will update when I am able and as I you have a problem with it, take a long walk off pier.

~Babywolf-lover :3


	4. 2: Crush

_**Okay, well it seems you guys like this new version! I'm glad. **_

_**Also this note is going on ALL my stories. **_

When you review, please think about what you say before you submit it. I'm over - no I'm SICK of people flaming/insulting me or my stories. So from now on, when you review think because if I take it as in insult or flame you WILL be BLOCKED!

No I wont be blocking everyone, just if you insult me or my stories!  
Since the last time I updated I've added 5 people to my list!  
**I'm close to just closing my account and never posting anything again, that's how sick of it I am.**

So please, PLEASE think about what you say!

* * *

_**Chapter 2:Crush.**_

The very next day Kurama got Naru to school just in time and instantly noticed Sarutobi hidden, he sighed quietly. _**So, you're already on to us huh...**_ he thought, he walked Naru up to her seat and had her sit down and begin to read a book.

Iruka came in and glanced at the wall where he knew Sarutobi was watching. "Alright class, today we're going to continue with your testing. Today is hand to hand combat! But first one more test." he said, they groaned quietly and he chuckled.

He passed them out and made sure to give Naru a different one, one with genin, low chunin skill problems, Kurama scanned the paper and instantly noticed the slightly difficult questions, he sighed.

_**Pathetic humans … **_he thought and began the test and finished it quickly, being the entity he was, he had all knowledge of the ninja world, so he never had to worry and now neither would Naru.

He put the test on Iruka's desk and walked back to her seat and sat down, a few whispered, wondering how exactly she got down so fast.

Sarutobi stared slack jaw in the other room, he checked the clock. _That was amazing! _He thought.

Iruka graded it and sighed, slumping in his seat, she got a perfect grade again!

Naru/Kurama peeked over her book and smirked at Iruka's face. _**I hope I fuck with your minds! You all deserve it. **_He thought.

He looked down at the girl and gently lifted her up setting her down on his fur and wrapped his tail around her, he sighed and drummed his fingers on the ground bored. He had the perfect opportunity to leave and be free again, but for some weird reason, every time he thought about it, he just couldn't push himself to break free from the child.

Maybe it was her determination, even though she was hated, and even though she was unconscious, her want to be loyal to the village was still heavily in her mind and effecting Kurama.

Once everyone finished their tests, they walked outside and Iruka made the area for their sparring, Naru watched as they went through the class, she glanced back and saw Sarutobi watching from the shadows, she sighed and tuned back into the spar that was starting, well suppose to be starting, but since it was Nara Shikamaru against Akimichi Chouji, it wasn't happening, because both were best friends.

"Um, Sensei?" Chouji asked.

"What?"  
"I don't want to fight my friend." he said.

"It's not a fight! Its a traditional ninja hand to hand combat, even our hokage had participated in this drill!" he said trying to excite the boys, Shikamaru snorted and turned.

"Sensei, just mark me down that I went out of bounds, you can move on to the next one." he said, Iruka sighed and slumped.  
"Fine, Shikamaru, Chouji give the unison sign and we'll move on." he said.

Both boys walked up and looked their pointer and middle finger around the others.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Chouji said.

"Z'okay, I know you stink at this, and I'd rather not be bothered by this." he said and shrugged.

"Okay, next up, Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke." he said, Naru walked forward and Sarutobi watched carefully, the girls cheered loudly for the Uchiha to kick Naru's butt, Sasuke looked at her and waited.

"Let's get this done with." Naru said.

"Naru you need to made the spar sign!" Iruka barked, she rolled her eyes and held her pointer and middle finger up and Sasuke did as well. "Begin!" he said and stepped back, Sasuke launched forward and so did Naru, they cheered loudly then gasped as Sasuke hit the ground with Naru above him holding his shirt and her fist centimeters from his nose, he blinked in shock, Iruka's jaw dropped, Sarutobi's pipe fell to the ground, they whispered in shock.

Naru stood up and snorted and turned stuffing her hands in her pockets and headed back to the tree, Sasuke glared and jumped up, he ran at her, she quickly spun around, she grabbed his fist and used his momentum to fling him to the side, he hit the dirt and skidded a little, he panted and looked at her, Naru leaned against the tree crossing her arms over her chest.

"WHOA! AWESOME!" Inuzuka Kiba cheered with a laugh making the Uchiha blush and glare at the dirt.

Iruka shook his head and helped the Uchiha up, he walked up and stood with the others and looked over at Naru with a small pout.

Once the last two went Iruka ushered them inside the room and had them study and shut the door, he looked as Sarutobi came up slowly still in shock.

"See what I mean!" he said.

"Yeah, that is very different from the Naru I know. Keep her after class." he said, Iruka nodded and walked inside the room and gave them their homework, they talked quietly and Iruka continued to look at Naru then looked at the Uchiha who was staring at Naru.

Sasuke frowned as he stared at the known dunce of the class, Naru, confused on how she got so strong, serious and powerful in a matter of a few days, it was absolutely mortifying! He was an Uchiha, he wasn't suppose to be beaten so quickly.

_Why do I feel like this? _He thought as his stomach flipped a little. He frowned as the thought went through his mind and continued to look at the girl, he shifted getting uncomfortable at the thoughts, his mind had shift from pure revenge, revenge, revenge to recreating his clan with the totally different Naru Uzumaki.

Naru sniffed and curled her lip a little, the scent that hit her nose, hormones. She instantly knew who those were coming from because he was blatantly staring at her, she sneered and let out a small rumble.

The bell finally rang and she put her things away. "Alright everyone make sure to do your homework! Naru please stay behind." he said, she sighed and slunk back in her seat and tapped her fingers on the desk.

Once everyone filed out, Iruka shut the door and sighed. "Naru, come up here please." he said, she walked down and looked at him, he looked at her and sighed. "Is everything okay?"  
"Fine." she said and shrugged. "Is that all?"  
"No." she turned and looked as Sarutobi walked into the room, she sighed. "Naru, I have noticed how much you've improved, that test you took earlier had low chunin level questions and you passed them." he said, she shrugged slightly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, both of us believe you are ready to graduate." he said.  
"No thanks." she said, they both looked at her shocked.

"No thanks?" Sarutobi repeated. "Why?"  
"Don't feel like it." she shrugged.

"Naru, if you're ready to graduate you should, you'll just be wasting your time here when you can become a ninja." Iruka tried.

"I don't feel like it, so I refuse." she said and walked out and shut the door, Iruka frowned at the door, Sarutobi frowned as well and sighed.

"What's happened to her?" Iruka said.

"Something's up." Sarutobi said.

"How can we figure it out?"  
"I'll have anbu keep their eyes on her, but you do as well, report anything strange to me." he said. _Is it the Kyuubi?_ He thought.

"Yes sir." Iruka said with a bow and Sarutobi nodded as he walked out, Iruka slunk down in his seat and touched his churning stomach. _What happened to you Naru? Could I of stopped it?_ He thought and bit his lip.

Naru walked back home holding some take out from the barbeque restaurant, one of the few places that she was not kicked out of.

She dodged the rock that came flying out of the alleyway, she picked it up and launched it back and heard the cry of pain from the person, she smirked and continued on, she made it almost home and stopped having enough.

"What do you want?" she growled glancing back, she saw Kiba and Akamaru come from behind the basket.

"What's happened to you Naru? You're not lame like normal." he said.

"That's none of your business." she said and walked away, he blinked dumbfounded and watched her disappear down the road. Akamaru barked and whined, Kiba shook his head and sighed.

"It's alright buddy." he said and rubbed his head. "It just a feeling." he said.

~o0o~

The next morning Sasuke walked to the academy frowning at his confused thoughts, he continued to think about Naru, about Itachi, about his clan, about his future and every time he thought about it, it made his stomach flip in nerves, he huffed and shook his head.

Naru arrived at the academy a little early and took her seat, she threw her bag in the chair and pulled her hood up over her head and put her head down on the desk, she sighed and gagged suddenly at the strong scent of hormones coming straight at her, she peeked up to see Kiba walking up towards her, she rolled her eyes and put her head back down.

"Hey Naru." he practically purred.

"What?" she growled shifting a little.

"Could I sit next to ya today?" he said.

"No."

"Please?"

"My bag is sitting there." she said, he sighed and plopped down in the seat in front of her and turned to stare at her, she sat up and began to read her book.

Sasuke came up and frowned at Kiba sitting there staring at his Naru- uh, Naru, he shook his head and walked up, Kiba looked at him and sneered.

"Uchiha."  
"Inuzuka."  
"What are you doing?"  
"None of your business."  
"Go sit somewhere else!" he said.

"You! I always sit here." Sasuke said, Kiba huffed and looked away, Akamaru yapped at Sasuke as he sat down, Naru tipped her head back and sighed in annoyance. _**Kami, I make her act a little different and they start acting like two bitches in heat. Maybe I should of just kept her the same. **_Kurama thought with a huff.

Iruka finally came in and everyone quieted down as he collected the homework and began the lesson for the day and released them for lunch, Naru walked toward Ichiraku's for a quick lunch, she sighed as she smelled Kiba following her again, she sat on the stool.

"Naru-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you for a few days." Teuchi said.

"Alright." she shrugged

"Want your usual?" he asked, she nodded and smiled, Ayame came out and smiled at her.

"What's different with you?"  
"Nothing." she said with a smile, Teuchi gave her the ramen.

"Hey Naru." Kiba said coming in, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you liked ramen too." he said and climbed up on the seat next to her, she nodded and started to eat, he frowned as she ignored him and continued to eat her ramen. "So, what do you like to do?" he asked, but she ignored him, she finished and paid and walked out leaving Kiba there, he frowned and slumped, Ayame smiled as Naru walked out.

"So, what's got you down?" she asked.  
"I really like someone but she doesn't even acknowledge me." he said and sighed sadly.

"Have you tried to just be nice, be her friend." she said, Kiba looked down.

"But I'm not the only who likes her, another kid who's really popular likes her too ..."  
"Like I said, try being her friend." she said.

"Okay." he said said and got up and left with a sigh.

"Sounds like Naru has some admirers." Ayame said to her dad, Teuchi chuckled and shook his head.

Naru walked back into the class and took her seat and quickly Sasuke came up sitting down and turned to her, Kiba came up and sat down and soon both were glaring at one another.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh man." he groaned and continued to talk to Naru, or at least try to meaning she was totally ignoring him and Kiba was answering all his questions.

"Hey you Naru!" an annoying and slightly shill voice sounded, she rolled her eyes and looked at the girl the voice belonged to and was greeted by Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, two of the biggest Sasuke fan-girls, both glared at her.

"What?" she said.

"We're not liking how you're taking Sasuke-kun's attention."

"Shouldn't you take this up with him? Not me." she said and yawned.

"No, we'll take it up with you." another fan-girl said walking up followed by two more, Naru groaned and glared as one reached towards her, Naru shot up grabbed her arm and shoved her down the stairs, Naru put her foot on her chair and glared.

"Anyone else?" she said, they launched at her, she dodged and grabbed the glue from the desk and squirted it on two girls, they cried out and she shoved them down and they tumbled down on top of the other girls, Ino ran at her, Naru grabbed her fist and spun her around and she slammed into Sakura and they fell to the ground, Naru huffed and sat back down pulling out her book and began to read as the others stared in shock as Naru.

Iruka came in and gasped as he saw the girls laying there, he helped them get up.

"What happened?!" he said.

"Naru!" the girl cried out pointing, Naru peeked at her from her book then back down.

"Naru." Iruka said.

"What?" she said with a shrug. "I told them not to take it up with me." she shrugged.

"Naru, you have detention-"  
"Don't care." she said, he sighed in anger and walked up, he snatched her book from her, she fixed him with a dark glare and he blinked in shock. "Give me my book." she said, he shook in fear slightly and set it back down.

"I don't want you see you fighting your comrades again."  
"You didn't _see _me fight. And comrades or not, we're ninja and if they can't take a little spat like that, then they have no business being ninja." she said.

"Naru!" he barked in anger, she turned her back towards him and continued to read, he sighed and walked back down to get the girls to the nurses station.

As Naru walked out of the academy at the end of the day, she sighed in annoyance as two anbu dropped down in front of her.

"Naru, please come with us to the hokage office." the tall one said, she sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets and followed them to the tower, they opened the door and she walked in and stood in front of Sarutobi.

"I called you here because I want to ask if you would be willing to rethink your choice of becoming a genin."

"No." she said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to." she said.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to be very strong! To get private training from a jounin and later on be joined by a team."  
"I don't want to!" she said. "Can I leave now?"

"I'm just not understanding this Naru, you come to the academy suddenly 10 times better, stronger, smarter, have the makings to be a genin now and you refuse. Why? Don't you trust me?" he asked, she sighed and walked to the door and opened it. "Naru?"

"Why should I anymore?" she asked looking at him, he looked in the sad look in her eyes, she walked out and shut the door, Sarutobi sat back in his chair and frowned trying to think of what could of happened to the little bubbly Naru he knew before, but could come up with nothing.

* * *

So, I did change Sasuke and Kiba's thoughts about Naru, so they weren't being little perv's and thinking things they shouldn't be thinking until later chapters. So yeah...

I also explained why Kyuubi doesn't just leave the village with Naru. and I do have him kinda give some hints as to why she's changed, but not major hints.

review, but as I said be careful on your reviews.

Also thanks to everyone for the get well wishes and happy birthday wishes! :3


	5. 3: Awake

_**Chapter 3:Awake.**_

Three years quickly passed for Kurama who still had control of Naru's body. With all of his talent put into her, Naru was at the top of the academy, and amazing anyone and everyone who watched her. She had even gained a few more 'fan-boys' besides Sasuke and Kiba, they all tried to gain the girl's favor but were constantly met with a cold shoulder.

Kurama sighed as he woke up in the morning before waking up 'Naru', he looked down at the girl that was still wrapped in his tail, she refused to wake up and Kurama almost wondered if he would be playing a human girl for the rest of her life.

He sighed and set her on his hand and nudged her with his nose again.

"**Are you ever gonna wake up kid?"** he said.

Just then she groaned and flinched a little, he waited silently for her to fully wake up.

"_What the-?" _she said sitting up and holding her head and blinked a few times, she looked around confused then up at Kurama, she screamed loudly and scrambled back and fell right off his hand, he grabbed her by her shirt, she screamed and struggled.

"**Stop screaming!" **He barked. **"Calm down!" **He barked, she stopped and panted looking at him in fear.

"_Wh... wh... who are you?"_ she asked shaking.

"**My name is Kurama, or otherwise known as Kyuubi no kitsune." **He said, she gasped and froze, he placed her back on the palm of his hand.

"_How are you-? I mean … I-"_ she stopped looking down confused.

"**I was sealed inside of you when you were born."**

"_So, that's why everyone hates me?" _she asked, her lower lip quivered and tears pricked at her eyes.

"**Yeah." **He said and propped his head up with his other hand.

She began to cry and sniffle, he sighed looking around slightly uncomfortable, he brought his tail up let it tickle her a little, she chuckled then grabbed it and held it tight, he frowned and waited, she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"_So, what's going on? I mean ..."_ she stopped shaking her head.  
**"You remember your last birthday?"** he asked, she nodded looking down and touched his fur on his hand. **"You almost died that night, you tried to. But I busted out and took over." **

"_So, I'm alive?"_  
**"Yes."**

"_If you don't mind me asking, why did you? I mean, the stories I heard and -" _she stopped.

"**Honestly I didn't get it either but I think it was your will of wanting to stay here even after all the shit you go through kit. You're a good influence I guess." **he said, she smiled at him, he smirked slightly. **"I've been you for a while now." **

"_A while?"_  
**"Kit, that night was almost 4 years ago." **he said, she looked at him shocked.

"_What?!" _she said, he nodded.

"**You're about to turn 12 years old and are about to graduate with your comrades, even though they've been trying to get you to graduate since I took over." **

"_Why didn't you?" _

"**This was more of your choice, and if I had let you move on, you would have been alone, and not even had the acquaintances you have now." **he said, she nodded. **"But you are at the top of the class." **

"_Cool!"_ she said with a smile.

"**Things have changed since the last thing you knew."**

"_What do you mean?" _she asked.

"**Well one of the biggest thing is, you have some followers now."**

"_Huh?" _she asked cocking her head.

"**Fan-boys." **he said, she blushed a little.

"_oh." _she said, he chuckled. _"So, what happens now?" _she asked.

"**You take back control but I'll help and step in when I feel it's necessary." **he said. **"I have merged with you, which means you have my knowledge, jutsu, chakra everything. But you will have a drawback." **he said.

"_What?"_

"**Once you take control because I merged with you, your personality will be different, and you will have to make sure you don't act completely like your old bubbly self." **he said, she nodded. **"And because of my being a fox your senses will get stronger." **he said, she nodded. **"Okay, take control, just grab your central nervous system and you'll take back over." **He said and set her down, she walked up to the column and grabbed it, the chakra changed again from the pure red to blue with the red still there, Naru closed her eyes as the memories and everything hit her.

Naru opened her eyes and took in a breath and looked around at her surroundings, she got up slowly and staggered slightly, she walked to the bathroom and peered into the mirror, she blinked at her image, since merging her body was more mature then a normal 11 year old's body.

"Why do I look so different?" she asked out loud speaking to Kurama.

_**Because of your age and mine, I am more mature then you are so your body reacted with mine.**_ He informed in her head, she nodded and looked with a smile, her body was slim but had curves in the right places, she was easily a B-cup already, her face was narrow with just a little bit of her baby-fat still on her cheeks, her hair was a golden color, her eyes shined bright purple with a red lining around her pupil and a light blue around the purple, she smiled and looked at her teeth, her canines were sharp, her whisker marks on her cheeks were dark and wider but not as much.

"Wow." she said and smiled, Kurama smirked, she spun and looked at herself completely, she nodded. "Well, it's no wonder I have some followers." she said, he snorted and chuckled. "This is so cool." she said. "Thanks Kurama." she said.

_**You need to know, if you just think towards me, I can hear it, so it wont look like you're a crazy person talking to herself. **_

_Like this?_

_**Exactly, now if you enter your mind and come to me, you will kinda go into a daze on the outside. **_He thought, she nodded.

"So, what's going on today?" she asked.

_**You've had two days off from the academy, then you will have your exam tomorrow, the day before your 12th birthday.**_ He said, she nodded.

"But I'm not as smart as you are ..." she said.

_**I told you, I merged you have all of my knowledge, jutsu's, everything and I have tons of jutsu's that I had you study. **_He said, she nodded.

_Thanks. _She finally replied through her thoughts, he smirked.

She walked out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen, she paused as the shelf of scrolls and books, her stomach rumbled. _**Your money is in your lock box in your nightstand. **_She walked back and found the large rolls of cash.

_Whoa!_

_**I'm a good pocket picker, and so were you.**_ He said, she blushed slightly at the thought, she walked to the closet and blinked at her new wardrobe and picked out a regular gray tank-top with short fishnet sleeves, a pair of blue shorts, she got dressed quickly and grabbed some money and walked out locking the door and pulling the key on the chain around her neck.

She headed to the place she technically hadn't tasted in years, Ichiraku's! She smiled as she walked in and sat down.

"Hello Naru-chan!" Teuchi said. "The usual?" he said, she nodded with a smile, he chuckled and began to make up her bowl of ramen. She sighed at the smells and smiled, her mouth watered as she watched him make up the bowl of ramen. He set it down and she smiled brightly and dug into her ramen quickly and moaned at the taste and wiggled in her seat. _**Calm down. **_He said, she stopped wiggling and continued to eat calmly but inside she was jumping around and cheering.

"Naru!" She blinked in shock as Kiba came in with Akamaru in his jacket. "How did I know I'd find you here?"

"Cause I'm always here." she stated, he paused then chuckled.

"Yeah." he said. "So, you wanna spar with me today?"

"No thanks, I need to practice for my exam." she said and continued to eat.

"Well, I can help ya!"  
"No thanks I have someone-"  
"Uchiha?! It's Uchiha isn't it! Oh I'm gonna!" he snarled and jumped down, she stuttered but he stormed out muttering he was going to kill Uchiha, she blinked a few times.

"I'm not!" she called. _Kurama?_

_**It's better. **_He said, she shrugged and ordered another bowl.

"Your admirers still going strong huh?" Ayame said, Naru shrugged with a nod.

"I guess." she said, Ayame giggled and set her new bowl down.

The whole time Naru ate ramen she talked with Ayame, who she hadn't seen in years.

Naru finally left the stand that she had been at for over an hour, she walked into the apartment and sat down with a smile then grabbed a book and began to read the text inside.

By evening Naru had read a full book, eaten her supper and was finally heading to bed on Kurama's orders.

~o0o~

Naru got dressed in the morning opting for a long sleeve white shirt with the collar going up to the middle of her neck, a wide collar shirt over that with no sleeves and that ended 4 inches past her breasts and it was orange with blue lining on the bottom and where the sleeves would be and it zipped open and closed.

She had a pair of pants that she had tucked into her knee high boots that had straps around them, she pulled her belt on her waist and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. She smiled at her reflection and puffed her hair out of her face, her bangs fell into her face slightly.

"All ready." she said and grabbed her bag and ran out biting on a breakfast bar, she arrived to the academy and let out a calming breath and walked inside.

She walked into her classroom, she sat in her seat in the back. _**Warning you now, put your bag in the seat next to you. **_She frowned and put her bag in the seat and waited, the door opened and Sasuke walked in followed by Kiba, they looked at her and ran up, Naru gagged slightly and looked down. _What's that smell? _She thought gagging a little.

_**Your senses are stronger, what you're smelling is those boy's hormones for you. **_Kurama said, she gagged slightly and sat up breathing through her mouth, both saw her bag in the seat and sighed, both sat in the seat in front of her.

"Hey Naru!" Kiba said with a smile.

"um... hi." she said.

"Hey Naru." Sasuke said, she blinked.

"Hi." she said. _Whoa..._ she thought still remembering the brooding Sasuke from before.

Naru traced shapes on her desk waiting.

"Naru why do you have to take Sasuke-kun's attention!?" Sakura yelled standing there with her hands on her hips, the other girls stood there smirking.

"Why do you have to shriek like a banshee all the time?" she said glaring at the girl, Sakura blushed as everyone laughed, she sat down quietly, Naru frowned a little.

_That was kinda mean, did you have to be that mean to her? _She thought and entered her mind.

"**Do you want her to beat you up?"**

"_Well, no."_

"**Keep in mind, what I do, is to help you." **

"_Okay."_ she said and disappeared, she blinked a few times and sighed quietly.

Iruka came in and set his things down and stood at the front of the room and began to roll call.

"Okay class, today we having our graduation exam this morning and you'll be sent to lunch, once you come back, you'll get your teams and meet your sensei." Iruka said. "You will be called out one by one and tested. Good luck to all of you!" he said and smiled, he waved and walked out calling the first name as he left.

Each student went one by one and would come back with a blue hatai-ate tied to her their foreheads, around their necks, or just plain out holding it up with a cheer.

Finally a chunin poked his head in. "Uzumaki Naru." he said, she got up.

"Good luck Naru!" Kiba said, she nodded.

"You'll pass." Sasuke said, she smiled gently.

"Thanks." she said and walked out.

She entered the room and stood in front of Iruka, Mizuki and another chunin teacher.

"Alright Naru, are you ready?" he asked, she nodded. "Okay, demonstrate a transformation." he said, she nodded and focused, she transformed into Iruka, he nodded and wrote it down and nodded. "Alright, I want you to stand at the window and throw one kunai and one shuriken at the target on the wall, so long as you hit the target you'll be okay." he said, she nodded and did as he said, she sighed and threw both at the same time and they hit dead center, she smirked, all three wrote it down. "And finally, I want you to make some clones." he said.

"Uh." she said.

"Problem?" Iruka asked.

"I can't do normal clone jutsu's, can I do something somewhat different?" she asked.

"That's not allowed." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki!" Iruka barked. "Go ahead Naru." Iruka said, she sent a small glare to Mizuki, she created a T with her fingers, Iruka stared in shock as four shadow clones appeared, they chuckled with a big smiles. "Naru, are these -"  
"Shadow clones! One hundred percent real!" she said and touched the clones.

"Wow! That's amazing, where did you learn that?"  
"Uh... just found it." she said with a secret smile, he nodded.

"Now taking the results from your test from the other day, and today's exams, you pass." he said and stood up, she walked up and stood there. "Here, congratulations." he said, she took it and smiled, she tied it on her head, she walked out and sent a dark glare to Mizuki and he returned it.

She walked back in with a smirk and headed back to her seat.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kiba and Sasuke practically yelled in her face, she froze and leaned back, they cleared their throats and shoved at each other slightly.

"Uh … thanks?" she said and shrugged, she walked up to her seat and sat down. _Thank you._ She thought, Kurama smirked.

~o0o~

Once the last student came in with a hatai-ate tied to his head Iruka came in with a big smile. "Everyone!" he said and clapped his hand, they went quiet. "I am so proud! All of you passed!" he said, they cheered, he chuckled. "Now as I said, you will be getting your teams and sensei!" he said, they cheered. "Team 1!" he said and they began to pay attention. "Team 7!" he said. "Uzumaki Naru!" he said, she perked up and noticed Kiba cross his fingers and whispered. 'let it be me, let it be me', she rolled her eyes.

_Weirdo.._she thought.

"Haruno Sakura." he said, Naru let her head hit the desk and groaned. "And Uchiha Sasuke." he said, Naru sat up and glared at Iruka, he gulped and slunk a little, Sasuke cheered and Sakura jumped with a cheer and began to taunt her once best friend Ino, and Sasuke taunted Kiba who huffed, Naru's eye twitched slightly trying to come up with the perfect revenge for the chunin who was shaking slightly, he cleared his throat and sighed. "Moving on." he said, "Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino." he said, Hinata blushed a little as she looked at Kiba, she looked at Naru, she smirked and Hinata smiled gently and sighed.

Iruka finished going through the list and dismissed them for an hour long lunch, they got up and began to run out quickly.

"So, Naru." Sasuke said. "Since we're _teammates _I think we should have lunch together." he said and put his arm around her, she glared at him.

"How about you remove your hand before I remove it... from your body." she growled, he jerked back. "Hinata, wanna have lunch?" she asked, the girl nodded and headed out and Naru gave Iruka one last glance making him want to curl up under his desk knowing a prank would be hitting him soon. _Why hokage-sama why?! _He thought.

Naru and Hinata ran out quickly followed by Naru's two ''puppies'' but both girls soon lost the two quickly.

* * *

I'm changing A LOT with this story, changing the chapters, contents, jutsu's etc.

I got 6 reviews... boooooooo I've got 61 followers, 41 favorites! Please review! tell me what you think, but don't be rude.

Enjoy and review, thanks :)

**I saw the commercial for the new Naruto movie and I kinda flipped out when they said it goes with the END of Naruto!  
I was like NOOOOOOOOOO! xD  
****I've wasted like almost all my money through the years on Naruto stuff, I've got like 400+ playing cards, 6 mats, 6 coins, etc. and I STILL don't know how to play the game... kinda sad... -.-;  
But I did read the latest chapter and I was freaking out! I love what Kishimoto has done with Kakashi! *squeals!*  
You can get some freaky looks when you are making all these faces and reactions as you read the manga xD**

* * *

**Introducing a new story again!**

**Falling in the black. **

**Summary: Since Naru was 6 years old Mizuki was using her making her believe he loved her so he could do what he wanted. Until he goes too far and hurts her, she kills him and begins to break down. She decides to leave everything and walk away not believing anyone loves her. Can anyone get to the scarred girl? Or is she too far in the dark?  
Naruko, M, Self harm, violence, molesting/con- non-con, language.  
**

**Another new one!**

**Untitled.**

**Summary: Naru had issues with depression, and so far only Iruka had been able to cheer her up a little, but as she gets older it gets worse, can anyone help her and save her from her own darkness?  
Naruko. T-M?, Self harm, language, violence. **

**Soooooo? What do you think? Tell me! If you want to tell me more you can PM me, but don't be rude.**


	6. 4: Team 7

_**Chapter 4:Team 7.**_

Naru and Hinata settled in the woods outside of the academy together after got their to-go lunch, Naru sighed.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked. "You seem mad ..." she said.

"I'm not happy about my team, why out of all 26 other students did I get stuck with them?!" she said, Hinata chuckled. "But at least you are with Kiba." she said and smirked, Hinata blushed hard.

"Naru.." she said.

"Come on, you have a crush on him!" she said.

"And he has a crush on you." she said, Naru winced.

"Sorry about that."  
"It's okay, I just want to focus on my training, get better." she said, Naru smiled and opened her ramen and both girls ate and got up and began to throw punches and kicks at the trees in the woods.

_Why of all the two people was it them? _She thought.

_**Quit your whining. **_

_No! you don't have to put up with them! I do!_

_**But I merged with you, so I am technically getting it too. So suck it up. **_

_Stupid fox. _She grumbled with a frown, Kurama smirked and flicked a section of her nervous system and she wincing holding her head as it pounded like a drum. _TEME!_ she snarled.

"Naru, we gotta head back." Hinata said, she sighed and nodded, they walked back with their arms looped together and walked back into the classroom and Hinata sat next to Naru and they talked quietly while Naru ignored Sasuke and Kiba, and Sasuke stared at her while ignoring Sakura who was trying to get his attention.

"Alright everyone!" Iruka called clapping his hands, they turned to him and paid attention. "Your sensei's will come and call your names and you leave with them!" he said. "I am so proud of you all! And I will miss you so much!" he said and smiled, he walked towards his desk, Naru smirked and jerked her pinky, a small wire shined a little and Iruka screamed as his pants were jerked down revealing his blue boxers with little dolphins on them, he cried out and jerked them back up and headed to the door, he opened it and was greeted with a balloon of water hitting his face, he whined as they all began to laugh, he looked at Naru, she smirked at him, he whined.

"For your information, you should go after Hokage-sama, not me..." he whined and walked out quickly, Naru giggled.

"Did you do that?" Hinata asked, she nodded and giggled.

Soon one by one each team was called out until it was only Sasuke, Naru and Sakura waiting around as the clock ticked and of

"Ugh! Who is this person!? They're already an hour late!" Sakura griped, Naru rolled her eyes and sighed quietly.

It was another 30 minutes before the door opened revealing a tall man standing there, he wore a regular blue jounin uniform with the green chunin vest, her had a skin-tight blue mask over the lower part of his face and his hatai-ate was slanted down over his left eye, so really all they could see was his right eye, he had silver hair that jutted up to the side a little.

"Hn." He said looking over them. "I hate you all. Meet me on the roof." he said and disappeared, they looked at each other and got up, Naru sighed taking her time, Sasuke waited for her, Sakura walked out first then Sasuke and Naru behind him, they walked up the steps and saw the man leaning against the railing, Sasuke sat down with Sakura next to him, Naru flopped down a little bit away from them.

"Alright, introduce yourselves one at a time."

"What do you mean? Like what should we say?" Sakura asked raising her hand, he sighed.

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." he said and shrugged.

"Can you go first to show us?" Sakura asked, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you." he said, they grunted in shock. "My dreams for the future? Never really thought about it, and as for my hobbies, well I have lot's of 'em." he said.

"That was totally pointless."

"Alright pinky you go." he said, she glared with a blush and huffed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is uh … I mean the **person **I like is.." she said and looking at Sasuke, he slunk a little. "My hobby is uh!" she giggled again. "And my dream for the future is..." she buried her face in her hands and squealed, Sasuke shifted away from her slightly.

_Fangirls, great._ Kakashi thought and rolled his eyes. "Next." he said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things, especially fan-girls." he said, Sakura slumped a little. "I like …. um..." he glanced at Naru and he had a gentle blush on his cheeks making Kakashi's eyebrow shoot up to his hairline. "Never mind." he muttered. "My dream is to get rid of a person, but mainly to revive my clan." he said and glanced at Naru, she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

_Well, that's unexpected... being interested in a girl? _Kakashi thought then sighed.

"And you?" he said, Naru picked her head up.

"My name is Uzumaki Naru, I like training, learning, mission and my friends. I hate many things but I really hate people who judge others and perverts." she said. "My hobbies are training, reading and gardening, and my dream- ….. I don't really know." she shrugged.

_So this is what Iruka was talking about huh? She had changed. _

"_Why did you change so much?" _Naru asked with a small frown up at the fox.

"_**You're telling me you still want to be a hokage?" **_Kurama asked.

"_Well …. no I guess not..." _she frowned.

"_**Pay attention." **_

Naru blinked and turned back in to hear Sakura whine about the academy and tests.

"This one is different … this will determine if you become a genin permanently or not." he said.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched, Naru growled.

"Yes, out of the 27 graduating students, only 9 will continue on and become genin permanently, meaning this test has a 66% failure rate." Kakashi said with a small smirk.

"So, what you're saying is this test we just took in the academy was totally useless?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it served it's purpose." he said. "Basically, **I **am the one who determines if you pass or not." he said with a chuckle. "So, tomorrow morning, you will meet me at the 3rd training grounds at 5am, make sure you bring your ninja gear, you'll need it." he said and stood up. "Oh, and one more thing, don't eat your breakfast." he said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because you'll puke." he said, they grunted, he turned and waved his hand. "Dismissed." he said.

Naru stood up and stretched, she walked towards the stairs. "Naru-"  
"No." she said and walked away, he sighed and followed her down and Sakura followed him, Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

He jumped from the roof and tracked the man he was looking for.

He found Iruka sitting on a bench eating a sandwich and reading over some papers.

"Iruka." Kakashi said, he yelped and with a jump, his drink flying, Kakashi caught it and handed it back to the blushing chunin.

"Ka... Kakashi-san." he said.

"Relax, I just have a couple questions." he said, he nodded and both sat down. "I just met the team, I understand what you meant about Naru." he said.

"You seen it too..." he said and sighed.

"Did you ever think something happened?"  
"Yes, hokage-sama thought it was something on her birthday, when she was 8, recently she's kinda changed again, not so mean but still with an attitude."

"I know someone else who's changed." Kakashi muttered.

"You mean Sasuke-kun? Yeah, he and Kiba grew a decent size crush on her." Iruka chuckled.

"Yeah, I have Sakura who is fawning over Sasuke and Sasuke who is fawning over Naru." he said and rubbed his head, Iruka chuckled. "Alright, I just wanted to know that, also what was their best learning style?"  
"Sasuke was hands on and visual, Sakura logic and Naru, she seemed fine with anything." he shrugged. "She use to be hands on, yelling in her ear, but ..." he shrugged.

"Okay, thanks." he said and stood.

"Kakashi-san, I should warn you, not to push her or piss her off, she already got me back.." he said, Kakashi chuckled. "Noted." he said and disappeared using the shunshin jutsu leaving Iruka there.

~o0o~

Naru walked to the training ground yawning, it was 10 minutes past 5am, Sasuke and Sakura were already there sitting down.

_**I don't know why you didn't listen to me, I told you he wont be here.**_ Kurama rumbled.

_I want to get off on a good start._ She said and sat down and yawned wide and relaxed against her bag and closed her eyes relaxing.

Almost two hours passed before Naru got up. "Screw it." she mumbled and walked out of the training grounds leaving her teammates puzzled, she came back within 10 minutes with a bag full of food, she sat down and opened a sandwich, Sasuke blushed as his stomach let out a quiet rumble and Sakura whined, cursing herself for not eating dinner.

"Here." Naru said and held out some food.

"But sensei said-" Sakura started.

"He also said to meet him here at 5am, it's almost 7 and I'm starving and so are you guys." she said, Sasuke shrugged and took it.

"Thanks." he said, she nodded and took a bite and looked at Sakura, she mentally battled with herself before grabbing the food and ate moaning at the food.

They stashed the wrappers in their bags and sat down relaxing, Naru laid down her head resting on her pack and she fell asleep for a few minutes.

Before they knew it was 11am, finally the gate opened and they watched Kakashi stroll up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry, see this black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." he said, they growled at him, he cleared his throat. "Shall we get started?" he said and walked over to the post and pulled out an alarm clock, he pushed the button down. "This is set to go off at noon, your mission is to get these bells from me." he said holding up two silver bells on a red string. "Any means necessary. If you're not prepared to kill me, you wont stand a chance." he said. "If you're unable to get a bell, you will be tied to this post and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." he said, they grunted in shock.

_Thanks Naru..._Sasuke thought, Naru smirked a little and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Ready … set ….. start!" he said, all three disappeared, Naru sat in a tree hidden by the bushes and could see the whole training grounds and more importantly see Kakashi.

She noticed Sasuke close by and Sakura not too far away.

_What should I do? _She thought and sighed.

_**Why not set him in a false sense of security then attack! **_

"_What do you mean?" _she asked looking at the fox.

"_**I mean, attack like a knucklehead, dense genin, once he leaves you wait then attack using the jutsu's I gave you." **_he said, she blinked then nodded.

"_Okay!"_ she said and blinked, she jump from the tree and landed in front of Kakashi who was looking around.

"Really?" he said.

"You're gonna pay for making me wait you teme!" she said loudly, Sasuke blinked in shock, Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

Naru growled and ran straight towards him, she swung and he blocked it, she swung her leg and he ducked, she touched the ground and swiped at his feet with her legs hoping to knock him off his feet but he jumped in the air and disappeared, she blinked in shock.

_So he is a jounin..._

_**Watch it! **_

Naru gasped and turned around to see Kakashi there making the tiger sign.

"Run Naru!" Sakura yelled, Naru went to move.

"Too late! One thousand years of death!" he said and thrust his fingers towards her, she screamed as his fingers thrust in her butt, she flew from him and landed in the river, Kakashi stood up and sighed with a smirk.

Naru sunk down and screamed. _How dare he?! HE'S DEAD! I'll murder him!_

Kurama chuckled quietly to himself, she swam back to the surface and shot up coughing, she spit out water, and climbed up panting, Kakashi looked and smirked.

"Ya know, word of advice, don't wear black under white." he winked. "Although it's not bad." he said and walked away, Sasuke blushed bright red and grabbed his nose, Naru looked down and screamed as she saw her black bra showing through her white shirt, she whined and took off running, Sasuke frowned.

_How dare he do that?! I should be the only one to see that! At least it wasn't dog boy..._Sasuke thought.

He got up and headed to search around for Kakashi but mainly for Naru, a loud ear piercing scream sounded almost making him jump, he stopped and looked around then turned as Kakashi appeared next to a tree behind him.

"Sakura, top student in genjutsu and yet fell for a simple genjutsu like that." he said and sighed.

"Well, I'm nothing like Sakura." he said, Kakashi smirked.

"Really? Maybe you should say that _after _you get a bell … my Sasuke-kun." he purred his name mocking him, Sasuke sneered and ran towards him, his hands balled in a first, he swung and Kakashi blocked, Sasuke flipped up and brought his leg down towards Kakashi's head, he blocked with his arm again and gripped his ankle, Sasuke smirked at him and Kakashi grunted in shock as Sasuke swung down Kakashi shoved the boy off as his finger flicked the bell, Sasuke skidded and began to make hand signs quickly.

:Horse, snake, ram, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger: _Fire style: Fireball jutsu!_ Sasuke thought and took in a deep breath before letting it out, a large fireball appeared and barreled towards Kakashi.

_That's impossible! He's only a genin!_ he thought.

Sasuke cut off the jutsu and panted, he looked as the fire faded and frowned as he saw the area was empty, he looked around quickly trying to find the jounin, he cried out in shock as a fingerless gloved hand shot up from the ground grabbed his ankle and ripping him down into the dirt.

Kakashi popped up and smiled at Sasuke struggled to get free even though he was pulled into the ground up to his neck, he growled with a blush, Kakashi crouched down and smirked.

"You're right, you are different, but they do say the nail that sticks up is the one to be nailed down!" he said in a cheerful voice and left pulling out his orange book, Sasuke growled and struggled.

Naru dropped down next to him, he blinked then sighed, she grabbed his head, he cried out as she pulled him up from the ground, he coughed and shook his head and dusted himself off.

"Thanks." he said, she nodded.

"Let's do this together." she said, he nodded almost excitedly, both ran off into the tree line.

Kakashi turned as both genin landed in the clearing.

"Well, well." he said and looked at him over his book.

Sasuke ran at him quickly with kunai in both hands, Kakashi shook his head, Sasuke roared, Kakashi flipped over the genin making him stumble to a stop, Kakashi turned as a loud crashing noise sounded, he looked as a large ball of pure air came tearing through the trees, he jumped out of the way just in time, he tripped and stumbled back a little. _They make a pretty good team..._he thought.

Naru jumped down and growled a little, Sasuke stood next to her, Kakashi smirked and watched them both carefully, they nodded at each other and charged towards him.

Naru threw kunai at him, he pulled out his own deflecting them all, he turned and flipped out of the way as Sasuke threw shuriken at him, he glanced down to see his foot trip the small wire, he cursed and did a few back flips dodging the weapons.

He suddenly gasped as his foot hit the edge of a hole, he fell but gripped the walls and looked up, Naru flipped in the air and went to kick him, he used the shunshin jutsu quickly and disappeared, Naru cried out and fell into the hole but stopped halfway by digging her nails into the walls, she crawled out.

Sasuke was battling Kakashi with some taijutsu, Naru rumbled a little and shot forward pumping chakra into her body making her move faster until she was a streak.

Kakashi gasped as he was jerked forward from a hard tug on his belt, he watched Naru skid to a stop, she smirked and held two bells, Sasuke smirked, Kakashi blinked.

"Well, this is a first..." he said.

"You can't beat the Naru and Sasuke team!" Sasuke said putting his hand on her shoulders, she growled darkly at him, he pulled his arm off and chuckled, she sighed and gave him a bell, Kakashi smiled a little at that then sighed.

"Let's go." Kakashi said just then the alarm began to ring loudly, Kakashi flashed away while both genin walked back to the clearing where they saw Sakura tied to the pole whining and Kakashi stood there, both sat next to her on the ground.

"First, let me say you two are the first to ever get the bells." he said, Naru smirked. "But, you do not pass."  
"What?!" Sasuke snapped. "You said if we got the bells we passed!"

"Yes, I did, but you did not understand the test and therefore you did not pass."

"It was about teamwork." Naru said.

Naru blinked as she looked up at Kurama who had taken over her. _"Teamwork?"_

"_**Hush."**_

"Did you understand it?"

"Duh. You made us think it was one for all, because she didn't work with us we're being punished, so you know what if these are the rules, I'm fine. I don't need it." she said. "Here." she said and put the bell in Sakura's hand and stood up, Sasuke stuttered a little.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I DON'T WANT QUIT!" _Naru screamed at Kurama.

"_**HUSH!" **_He barked, she frowned.

"Well, if Naru quits then so do I." Sasuke said and tossed the bell, Kakashi caught it, Sakura whined and looked down.

"Me too.." Sakura said.

"Wait." Kakashi said, Naru paused and looked at him. "Congratulations." he said, Naru turned and looked at him.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"You are willing to quit for one another, I mean I know it's just a crush with each of you." he said, Sasuke blushed a little and Sakura blushed, Naru rolled her eyes. "You are displaying a type of teamwork." he said. "You'll take some work, but you have some hope." he said. "So, team 7 passes." he said and gave them a thumbs up and freed Sakura.

"Can I ask why is teamwork important to you?" Sakura asked, he sighed and took the bells and held them.

"I learned an important lesson a long time ago. 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are called scum. That's true." he said and sighed. "But, those who abandon their friends, are worst then scum." he said.

Naru looked at him in awe and gulped with a small blush, Sasuke smirked and Sakura looked at him in wonder.

_He's pretty cool..._ Naru thought, Kurama rolled his eyes, Kakashi smiled at them.

"Meet me at the red bridge for team 7's first mission! Tomorrow at 9!" he said.

The three left chatting excitedly, Kakashi watched them and looked at the bells in his hands. _And so it begins..._ he thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :)

Don't forget to review! And go to my page and look at my new ideas I'm working on and let me know what you think of them! Thanks don't be rude! I don't know why people can't understand this!

Also as a note I will NO longer do requests! I got blocked because of the last one(I think I was turned in by someone honestly), but I will no longer do request...so yeah.

Also! Go check out these stories! They are really good! First is **Stranger then Love **by **FallingStars101! **

**I'll update when I can, got a lot going on right now and writing a story for people who continually flame me, not my top priority. **


	7. 5: Missions

_**Chapter 5: Missions. **_

Naru rumbled quietly as she stood behind a tree, Sasuke was crouched down behind another tree and Sakura was crouched in a bush.

"Do you see the target?" Kakashi's voice sounded over the radio in their ears.

"Yes."  
"Let's go." Naru said, they nodded and shot out, Naru launched out and tackled the blur, Naru yelled in pain as the 'target', which was a small tabby cat named Tora, scratched at her struggling to get free. It's claws slashed Naru's face she screamed in pain, Sasuke grabbed the cat by it's scruff and held it as it yowled and struggled, Naru got up with a grunt and rubbed her scratched up face.

"Damn cat." she muttered.

"Is it the target?" Kakashi said. "Red bow on the ear?"  
"Yes." Sasuke said holding the cat at arms length.

"Alright! Mission capture pet Tora is complete!" he said and smiled.

"CAN'T WE GET BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!? I HATE CATS!" Naru screamed over the radio making Kakashi stiffen and fall to the ground holding his ringing ear.

The team walked over and found Kakashi rubbing his ear still, he gave Naru a dirty look, she snorted with a smirk.  
"Let's go turn him in." he said.

They walked into the academy and headed to the mission desk and waited, a woman wearing gaudy clothes and jewelry, she snatched the cat from Sasuke's hand and began to hug her tight as she yowled and struggled while Naru giggled.

"Alright team 7! Are you ready for another mission?" Sarutobi asked, Iruka smiled.

"Uh, yes sir." Kakashi said rubbing his ear as the ringing finally stopped.

"Okay, well, we have babysitting, weed pulling, we also have-"  
"HELL NO!" Naru yelled, they all looked at her. "No way! I want a real mission! Not this baby crap!" she said, Sarutobi sighed.

"Naru-chan..." He said and picked up his pipe and took in a puff but suddenly it exploded sending the black soot all over his face, he coughed and spit it out, Naru smirked. "Back to that are we?" he asked, she blinked innocently and smiled, he glared and pulled out a cloth and wiped his face.

Naru struggled not to laugh along with everyone in the room, now Sarutobi's face was no longer black but bright purple, a smile started to creep up on her face.

"Alright, Kakashi-kun, do you think they're ready for a more difficult mission?" he asked, Kakashi fighting his chuckles, he cleared his throat a couples times, it took him three times before he was able to say anything.

"Ye... y.. yes sir." he stuttered.

"Rules are, D-rank's are for genin, to teach them teamwork, and being fresh genin now-"  
"We're only allowed D-rank's yeah, yeah, yeah! But we work together perfect!" Naru said glancing at them. "Okay, our teamwork is fair, but we still deserve something better!" she snarled.

"Hm." Sarutobi and rubbed his fingers along his lip and down around his beard wiping the purple ink away leaving him with his clear skin in place, Naru stifled her laughs and slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Sarutobi asked and looked around, everyone looked away concealing their giggles, he took in Naru's vixen like smile, he found a mirror and looked.

"NARU!" he snarled, she giggled.

"Payback!" she said with a snort.

"For what?!" he snarled.

"You know what!" she said, he sighed and wiped his face again and checked it to make sure it was clean.

" _sigh..._ okay, okay." he said and rubbed his head. "Fine, bring in our visitor!" he called.

The door opened and an older man stumbled in wearing dirty, worn clothes and a hat that was over his gray messy hair, he had small glasses on and his cheeks were red which was caused by the almost empty bottle of sake in his hands.

He leaned heavily on the door and looked at them and sneered. "What the- this is my team!? It's a bunch of kids!" he said.

"I assure you Tazuna-san, they are more then capable of handling your mission." Sarutobi tried to reassure him, he scoffed and looked at them.

"They don't look like they could harm a fly!" he said. "One looks like she should be working somewhere else!" he said looking at Naru, she snarled at him and her hand twitched towards her kunai, Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder while glaring at Tazuna.  
"Tazuna-san, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make sexual advances to a 12 year old." he said.

The man looked at Naru up and down and snorted, Sasuke walked up growling at him and stood in front of Naru, Naru flared her chakra almost making them fall to their knees.

"Try me you pervert, come near me and I'll rip you to shreds!" she growled, he gulped and looked up from her finally, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Okay..." Sarutobi said and sighed. "Tazuna-san here is a bridge builder in the land of Waves, team 7 your mission is to escort him back and protect him from robbers and such while he finishes his bridge." he said, Kakashi nodded, Sasuke gave a slight eye roll and nodded, Naru sighed.

"You take off tomorrow morning at 6am." he said, they nodded and walked out, Naru walked out in the front and jumped off to get packed up.

_'Why is every guy I'm around a pervert?' _she thought and sighed.

_**Be on guard. **_Kurama rumbled in her mind, she closed her eyes.

"_Hm?"_

"**He's hiding something, you didn't notice how stiff and uptight he was?"**

"_Sorry I was trying to keep him from staring at me!"_

"**Don't take it out on me brat!" **

"_Sorry. Should I mention it to Kaka-sensei?"_

"**No, you want a harder mission, if he knows he might cancel it and you'll go back to baby missions." **

"_Good point." _

Naru sighed searched through her things and grabbed he larger pack.

_**You want an easier way to pack?**_

_What? _

_**Take the scrolls, seal your things into them so you only have to carry a few scrolls.**_

_How do I do it? _

_**I'll take care of it. **_He rumbled and took over her, he grabbed extra clothes of hers, her medic pack and small bathroom supplies, he pulled out a blank scroll and pulled out the brush and spread the seals on the scroll and focused, he placed the clothes and things on top of it, Naru watched carefully and they disappeared and a seal appeared in the center.

"**There ya go. You want something, open it and touch it with chakra and say release." **

"_Cool! Thanks!" _

Naru repeated the sealing in another scroll of her weapons and extra scrolls and brushes, she grabbed her smaller pack that went on her waist and put the scrolls in order, her clothes at the bottom, her weapons and medic pack on top, her water bottles next to those, some extra food was sealed up in another scroll, she stashed two books in the bag and nodded, she put the bag by her bed before changing and set out to making supper so she could get a good nights sleep.

At 5:30am Naru was awake getting dressed, she opted for a long sleeve white shirt with a blue and orange tank top shirt on over that that only went a few inches below her breasts, she had a pair of regular pants on and had knee high boots on that blue wraps around them and she had a weapon holsters on each leg.

She walked out of the apartment locking it up and activating the seals, she pulled her key that was on a long chain around her neck and under her shirt. She sighed and walked out and got a bagel from a shop and leaned against the gates finishing her breakfast and waited for the team and their client.

Tazuna came strolling up slowly a mean look etched on his face, she rolled her eyes and sighed, he walked up and grunted at her and stuck his nose up in the air. Sasuke came up followed by Sakura.

"How long do you think we'll wait this time?" Sakura asked, Sasuke shrugged and sighed. Only 10 minutes passed and Kakashi appeared.

"Alright team let's go."

"Sure he can be early when he's getting paid more." Naru mumbled, Kakashi sent her a glare, she gave him an innocent smile and walked past him.

They began their journey mostly silent, only Sakura asking a few questions here and there, Sasuke was sticking close to Naru much to her slight discomfort, Kakashi walked in the back watching them interact, he chuckled and sighed.

Naru sighed as she looked around, she was really nervous in a way and couldn't figure it out.

They walked until the sun began to set in the sky and they made up camp, Tazuna took a tent while the others laid outside.

Kakashi sat at the fire silently as he looked over at the sleeping team and sighed quietly, Naru laid closer to the fire, Sasuke as close as possible to her and Sakura was as close to Sasuke as possible, he sighed quietly and shook his head.

_'I got a love centric team. But at least they do work together for each others attention.' _he thought and kept his guard up for his part of the watch.

An hour later he woke Naru up and she sat in his place as he reclined back but stayed awake.

"Say, Kakashi-sensei." she said, he looked at her.

"Hm?"  
"Have you ever – I mean... have you ever felt like there was... more for you to do? Or like you didn't feel like you were in the place you belong?" she asked looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting up a little.

She frowned and looked at the fire. "That's just it, I don't know..." she said and shrugged with a smile. "Never mind." she said and looked at the fire some more, Kakashi chuckled and laid down closing his eyes relaxing.

The morning came quickly and the team got ready to set out, Tazuna ordered to let him wash up quickly much to their annoyance but they allowed it, Naru walked with him to the water and stood by a tree as he quickly washed his face, hair and arms and sighed.

Kakashi picked up the tent and sighed as he hooked it back on the pack, a loud clang of metal on metal sounded and it had him dropping the packs and running towards the river followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

Naru stood on the other side of the river, she flipped and dodged a swipe of a shuriken laced chain from two ninja's.

Sasuke launched into action jumping up a tree and running to her, Tazuna stood in shock. "Sakura to Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered, she nodded and ran to him protecting him.

Naru cried out as she kicked back and fell into the water and shot up coughing.

"Gouzu go!"

"Got it Meizu!" he said and rushed towards Sakura and Tazuna, while Meizu launched at Sasuke who had his guard down for a second.

Naru launched forward from the water toward Gouzu, she threw her body at him and they fell into the water, she cried out in pain as his claw sliced her stomach, she kicked his cheek with chakra accidentally and sent him sailing into a tree and slumped, she coughed and sat up in the water.

She looked over and saw Kakashi take Meizu down with a clothesline move, she sighed and slumped in relief before struggling up, Sasuke ran up and held his hand out to her, she smirked and took it, he helped her up and she sighed.

"Anyone hurt?" Kakashi asked.

"No." they replied, Naru glanced down and sighed. _'I'll be fine.' _she thought.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked after Kakashi tied both to a tree.

"Rogue chunin from the village hidden in the Mist." he said and turned his sights to Tazuna, he jumped slightly and gulped. "Why would some rogue chunin be attacking you?"  
"M..Me!? What are you saying!?" he snarled.

"I'm saying I watched them, they were after you." he said. "Why? If you don't tell me, then I'll turn us around and you'll be on your own." he said. "I'm sure you have your reasons, whatever, but I don't care. What I do care about is sending my team in harms way blindly. Now talk." he said, Tazuna sighed and gulped.

"It's true, this isn't a regular C-rank." he said and sighed. "Where I come from is the land of Waves, it's a very small and poor nation. If we can connect to the main land we can strengthen our trades, our money and life." he said. "But a man came to our land named Gato."  
"Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asked, Tazuna nodded.

"He took over the whole land by use of his thugs and such. But because I am the bridge builder, I am in his way and he wants me dead because the second I finish this bridge, we break his hold." he said.

"So he wants you out of the way." Sakura said, Tazuna nodded.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but if you leave this mission I will be killed before I can even make it back home." he said and gulped.

"What do you say?" Kakashi asked looking at his genin, Sakura bit her lip.

"Well... I don't think we can, we're only genin-"  
"Speak for yourself, not all of us." Naru said with a glare, she gulped. "I vote continue."  
"Me too." Sasuke said, Sakura let out a small whine then nodded her head.

"You're in luck Tazuna-san, we'll stay." he said, he gasped.

"Yes! Thank you!" he said and smiled.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, Sasuke helped Naru some more, she groaned.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, she nodded and walked up.

"We'll make it to the coast in an hour or so." Kakashi said, they nodded and set out.

Naru walked in front, she panted and blinked a few times, she stumbled a little and grumbled.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked, she blinked a few times.

_Kurama? What's... what's? _

_**It's poison you numbskull!**_ he snarled.

Naru moaned and tipped forward.

"Naru!"Sasuke barked, Kakashi ran up and turned her over and pushed her eyelid up and saw her eyes unfocused and blurred.

He looked at her body closely and finally saw the blood stain, he pulled her shirt up and sighed in annoyance as he saw the wound.

"What the-"  
"She was hit by the one's claw." Kakashi said. "They use poison." he said and gulped. "She's gonna be in pain for this." he said. "Sasuke, help me." he said, the boy nodded. "Hold her down." he said. "Sakura give me your water bottle." he said, she nodded and pulled it out.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to preform a small surgery." he said and gently felt around the wound with chakra, he pulled out a kunai and made a small cut, pressed on the wound and a green white liquid poured out from the wound, Naru whimpered and hissed.

Kakashi wiped the poison away from the wound and contiuned to push at the wound, Naru yelped and thrashed, Sasuke pinned her down.

"Calm down Naru!" Kakashi said, she whimpered and shook, he finally got pure blood out and sent chakra into the wound checking for any poison. "There's only a faint trace amount that will dissolve in time and shouldn't be any problem." he said, Naru shook in pain, he pressed gauze on the wound and found the medic tape and taped it down carefully. "That is some special gauze it should draw the poison out." he said and pulled her up, she stumbled and moaned, he held her up and moved his pack off his back, she stuttered as he hefted her up on his back.

"Hey!" she whined.

"You wont be up to walking strength for a bit, so hush up and hold on." he said, she huffed and held him, he held his bag in his hand then shifted it to Naru, she pulled it on since her's was just a small one.

"Let's go." he said holding Naru, they nodded and continued on their journey, Naru set her head down and sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

"_Kurama, am I in danger with this wound?" _She asked looking up at the fox.

"**Not from the wound, more like from me, I'm ready to kill you." **he growled.

She looked down. _"I'm sorry."_

"**The poison is going to dull your movements a bit but you'll be okay." **he said, she nodded, he wrapped his tail around her and lift her up, she looked up at him. **"You're an idiot kit." **

"_Sorry." _

"**Rest. Because this mission will get a whole lot harder first then easier, I'll take over for a bit." **he said, she nodded and set her head down and relaxed.

-*o*-

The team arrived at the port and a small motor boat was waiting for them, they climbed in, Naru sat next to Kakashi silent as they sailed to the land of Waves.

Thick fog was rolling in making seeing around them nearly impossible.

As they sailed Tazuna told them the whole story in full detail of what happened and how Gato broke their spirit by killing a man in front of them.

Soon they arrived to the dock and got up.

"Alright, get me home safely." he said going back to his bossiness.

Naru was still on Kakashi's back even with her protests of being okay, which were ignored by the man.

They began their trek through the woods silently and on guard.

_'The next team they send wont be chunin, but jounin...' _Kakashi thought glancing around carefully.

Naru picked her head up suddenly and looked around, her blood red eyes looking around carefully before pausing on a tiny glint in the trees, she spiked her chakra a little and gripped Kakashi's vest, he glanced back at her and saw her glaring at the trees. _'She's seen something.' _he thought. _'This gaki...' _he thought.

Suddenly he heard a whistling noise, Naru pushed from his back. "DUCK!" he barked and pushed Tazuna down, Sasuke shoved Sakura down and he followed, they got up and saw a tall, built man land on a large cleaving sword that was embedded in the tree, he turned and looked at him.

He had pale skin, short spiky black hair, he wore bandages over the lower part of his face, he had a hatai-ate from Mist on his head that he wore sideways on his head. He had a pair of baggy pants that had a belt attached to them that wrapped around his bare chest, he wore wrist warmers that matched with his leg warmers.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said standing up, Naru looked at him curiously.

_Who is he?_

_**A jounin level rogue ninja wanted for attempted assassination of the Mizukage, he attempted to take over Mist village but failed. He has water style chakra nature, really only earth can help, well lightning too.**_

_Great! I don't know either of those!_

_**Kakashi has both. **_

_Oh..._

She took over and walked forward before Kakashi shot his hand out, she grunted.

"This is my fight! You all protect Tazuna." he said and lifted his hatai-ate up and opened his left eye revealing the sharingan.

_How does he have sharingan? Only Uchiha's have sharingan! Could he be? …..._Sasuke thought confused.

"Manji formation!" Kakashi barked, they nodded and jumped around Tazuna on guard.

They shuttered as a cool, thick mist rolled in around them caused by Zabuza who completely disappeared in it.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura whined in fear, he flared his chakra and the mist cleared around them slightly.

"Be on guard." he warned them. "He's a master of the silent killing jutsu." he said.  
"Silent?" Naru asked and sighed quietly.

"Eight points to pick from, Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian arteries, kidneys heart." Zabuza's chilling voice sounded. "Now … which will be my kill point?" he asked, they gasped and shook in fear.

_'I can't breathe, only little flicker of the eyes can draw his attack! It's suffocating!' _Sasuke thought shaking. _'The power of two jounin clashing, it's too much... I'd rather -'_ he thought and moved his kunai to his stomach.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi barked, he jumped. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life, I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi said and smiled at him, he nodded slightly and went back on guard.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Zabuza roared appeared in the middle, he swung his blade towards Tazuna with a smirk but gasped as Naru appeared in front of him kicking the old man back and blocking the large blade with her kunai that had chakra pouring over it.

"Naru!" Kakashi barked, she struggled, sweat dripped down her face.

_Kurama, a little help here, my chakra's not all that- _she thought but her chakra burst out changing from blue to red, Zabuza watched in shock and interest, he gasped as the chakra began to crack his blade, he scoffed and kicked Naru's stomach, she coughed up blood and sailed in the air, he kicked her up once more, she cried out in pain.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled as Zabuza kicked the girl over towards the water, she hit it harshly and Zabuza disappeared.

Naru shot up out of the water coughing.

_**Run! **_Kurama barked before she could move water wrapped around her, she cried out as Zabuza appeared behind her and the water formed a bubble around her, she struggled to move.

"A brat in a bubble."

Kakashi ran at him and threw some kunai and shuriken, Zabuza deflected them easily. "Don't you care what happens to your brat?" he asked and brought his blade towards the bubble, Naru yelped in fear, Kakashi stopped and panted.

"This can't hold me." Naru said as Kurama took over again.

"You can't move." he said.

"Don't bet on it." she said and smirked at him, Zabuza snorted and looked at Kakashi who growled in anger.

Kakashi gritted his teeth trying to formulate a plan quickly. _'If I move in for the kill, he'll slice through Naru, if I leave he'll keep Naru and possibly kill her later. What do I do?' _he thought and gulped as he looked at Naru in the water with her eyes closed.

Zabuza formed a water clone and Kakashi flipped backwards in time before being sliced, he grunted and sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

Naru opened her eyes and smirked the water began to vibrate, Zabuza looked in shock as as the water stretched, jumped and vibrated around her. "You brat!" he barked and went to swing his sword, the water exploded sending him back a few steps from the sheer power of the chakra.

He grunted and held his chest that had three large gashes on it from her. Naru flipped in the air and sliced Zabuza's clone through with his own blade, she smirked and panted.

"Told ya it couldn't hold me." she said with a smirk.

"Team listen to me." Kakashi said in a low voice, they looked at him. "We're going to take off."  
"What?" Naru growled.

"Do not question me." he said. "We'll get Tazuna to safety and we'll continue the fight at another time." he said. "Now." he said, Naru growled and gritted her teeth, she used her chakra to lift Zabuza's blade up. Zabuza watched curiously as Kakashi threw smoke bombs down and they disappeared, he growled holding his wrist, a boy dropped down next to him wearing a pinstriped outfit that stopped at his knees, he had a green haori with white trimmings over that, a brown sash around his waist, he had brown sandles on his feet. His hair was pulled up in a white bun holder with two locks framing his face that was covered by hunter ninja mask.

"It seems they have a new plan."

"Hm." Zabuza said and gritted his teeth.


	8. 6: Battles

_**Sorry about the wait, I didn't give myself enough time to write all of this and everything. I changed a lot cause I was sick of my stories being so much like canon. hope you enjoy!**_

_**Please go vote on my poll**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Battles. **_

Tazuna opened the door to his house and let the team come in, Naru was silently steaming that they ran.

"Alright." Kakashi said and sighed.

"Why did we run!?" Naru snapped. "We could of taken him!" she barked.

"Naru, whether you agreed with my plan or not, you are still genin and I am your jounin leader, you follow my commands!" he said, she scoffed and stormed out of the house, Kakashi sighed.

"Why did we run?" Sasuke asked.

"Because there was no way for us to know if he had reinforcements there." he said. "We were in over our heads. We needed a solid plan of attack before rushing in." he said. "Zabuza is skilled, even better then me." he said. "So once little ms. hothead out there cools down, we'll come up with a plan." he said.

Sasuke walked outside and found Naru sitting on the dock, he walked up.

"Uh... Naru?" he said.

"What?" she snipped, he gulped.

"Um, Kakashi told us..." he said.

"I heard."  
"How?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well... that was it, I guess..." he said.

"Sorry." she said. "I don't like running." she said.

"It's... fine." he said and gave her a small smirk, she nodded and sighed. "I'll be inside, maybe you should too." he said, she sighed.

"I'll be in in a minute, I just wanna be alone." she said, he nodded and walked away from her.

Naru sighed as she sat there. _**Don't let it get you down, you were in over your head.**_

_He still should of let us try._

_**He did and you were almost killed. **_

…_.. Shut up._

_**Tsk... kit, you may have my knowledge and jutsu's and everything but you are still a kid. Whether you like it or not you have much to learn. And like he said even if you don't agree with his choice you still have to obey his choice. **_

_Do you have a mute button? _

Kurama growled and slapped a nerve again, Naru whined holding her throbbing head. "_Ya stupid furball!" _She snarled at the fox. _"That hurt!" _

"**I'll keep doing it until you learn!" **He growled, she sighed. **"Now get over your litter temper tantrum go in there and find out what his plan is! Or so help me I'll make you miserable!" **he snarled, she huffed with a pout.

She got up and walked into the house and saw a woman standing there, she had blue-black hair and had that motherly stance as she scolded a small boy in overalls.

Naru sat down next to Sasuke and Kakashi.  
"Are you ready to listen to me?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not ms. Hothead." she said, he chuckled with a smile, she sighed.

"Naru this is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter." Kakashi said, she nodded with a smile.

"Hi." she said.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, we are going to train some because you guys are not a match for Zabuza." he said. "He'll most likely come after us because he's still at full speed and you have his sword." Kakashi said looking at Naru, she nodded looking at the large blade.

"So tomorrow we will be training, we'll be on watch tonight, in shifts." he said, they nodded.

-*o*-

Naru, Sasuke and Sakura stood in the forest next to the house, Kakashi stood there. "Alright, today we're going to work on beginning to control your chakra." he said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.  
"Climbing a tree."  
"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Yep, but with no hands."  
"That's impossible." Sakura said.

"No, you'll pour chakra into your feet and walk up them."

"How is that gonna help?" Sasuke asked.

"Once you start to get a mastery on your chakra, you can open the gates to mastering other jutsu's." he said.

"That can't be done!" Sakura said, Kakashi sighed with an eye roll, he focused then started to walk up the trees, they gasped as he walked along a branch and stopped.

"Get it?" he said and dug in his weapon holster on his thigh and threw three kunai out at their feet. "Use the kunai to mark the point where you get. And work to pass that point. You'll need to get a running start at first." he said and jumped down and landed there. "Okay? Ready? Go!" he said, they grabbed their kunai and got a tree and stood there.

Naru focused her chakra and ran up quickly, the bark shattered and she fell smacking her head on the ground, she groaned rubbing the sore spot. She looked up and saw Sasuke run up then his grip slip and he fell to the ground.

She got up again lessening the chakra amount and ran up, she got almost 5 feet off the ground before her grip slipped, she sliced the tree and landed on the ground and huffed.

_'Okay, so if it's too much chakra the bark breaks, if it's too little your footing doesn't hold.' _she thought and huffed.

She bent down and pulled her shoes off and tossed them over her shoulder and looked at the tree. _'Only putting half of what I put in got me five feet up...' _she thought frowned.

She closed her eyes and began to focus again and she put her foot up on the tree and walked up the tree keeping her eyes closed and kept focusing her chakra, Sasuke and Sakura watched in shock while Kakashi smirked.

Her grip slipped at halfway, she pushed back and landed on the ground crouched, she smirked and sighed, Sakura ran to her tree focusing and got over halfway up before she grabbed the branch and sat there.

Sasuke frowned and looked at Naru as she began to take a step up the tree. "Naru!" she yelped and fell to the ground and fixed him with a nasty glare.

"What?!"

"Could you …. ya know... help me out?" he asked walking up, she sighed and nodded, Kakashi smirked as he watched his team work together.

He watched Naru give Sasuke pointers helping him and he watched Sakura work harder to outshine Naru.

_'They're teamwork is growing... Naru.' _he thought with a smirk.

~o0o~

Within a week the team had the tree climbing exercise down which gave Tazuna the go ahead to work on his bridge again. They got their weapons together, Naru had Zabuza's sword sealed in a scroll on her side. And they all headed to the bridge together and helped Tazuna work with what little people he had on his side.

Within an hour fog rolled up, they perked up as they felt the chakra in the fog.

"They're back." Naru said standing, Kakashi got up and sighed, they surrounded Tazuna who gulped in fear.

"I'd like by sword back little girl." Zabuza's voice said.

"Good luck." she said and smirked.

"Naru." Kakashi scolded, she huffed.

A small spike alerted Naru, she gasped and dodged to the side as Zabuza appeared and swiped at her with a smaller blade, she skidded on the bridge and jumped up.

"Fool." Zabuza said, she blinked in shock, Sasuke gasped as he watched a rectangle appear above Naru.

"Naru!" he barked, she gasped as a hand shot out and grabbed her hair, she cried out in pain and struggled to get free, she opened the scroll and brought Zabuza's sword out and tried to use it to get free, Naru growled shoved the sword in the ground and kicked at the mirror and cried out as it didn't do anything.

"Go Haku." he said, Naru screamed as she was jerked up into the mirror, Sasuke ran up and tried to jump up but it disappeared, he cursed and glared at Zabuza, Kakashi growled in anger as Zabuza took his blade back and smirked at Kakashi. "Your kid is dead copy cat." he said.

-*o*-

Naru cried out as she hit the ground in the forest, she flipped and skidded back and glared as Haku stepped out and held senbon up in his hands, Naru growled as she stood ready.

Naru watched confused as mirrors appeared around her and Haku stepped back into them and appeared all around her, she gulped.

Haku launched the senbon out and Naru screamed in pain as she was stabbed and sliced with the senbon.

"What kind of trick is this?" she asked.

"A very special jutsu that the only way to leave it is when you die." he said, Naru gulped and glared at him.

-*o*-

Sasuke stood next to Tazuna with Sakura, Kakashi looked around carefully through the thick mist.

"What about Naru?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi ran through a couple signs and touched the ground and a small brown pug appeared wearing a Konoha hatai-ate on his head and a blue vest with a scarecrow face on it.

"This is Pakkun." he said. "Pakkun, you remember Naru's scent?" he asked, they dog thought for a second then nodded. "Take Sasuke with you and locate her." he said.

"There's no point in that Kakashi, Haku is probably almost done with the plan."  
"Plan?" he asked, the fog disappeared and Zabuza smirked as Haku appeared holding Naru by her hair, she was covered in scratches and cuts, senbon stuck out of her arms, legs and chest.

"Naru!" Sasuke yelled, she glanced up and panted shaking, she growled in anger but couldn't get her body moving.

Kakashi launched at Zabuza, he jumped back and brought the mist back up, Kakashi followed him with the sharingan carefully.

Naru whimpered in pain as Haku tugged her hair some more.

_Kurama, help! _She thought whimpering. _My chakra's not responding._

_**These senbon are sucking your chakra out. **_He rumbled, Naru paused and panted.

None of them noticed as a short older man walked up on the bridge followed by a large group of men.

Zabuza cried out in pain as Kakashi used his sharingan on him to give him the boost he needed to take Zabuza's mist jutsu down.

Zabuza panted as he stood across from Kakashi, his one arm was limp with two kunai sticking in the shoulder rendering it useless.

"Haku!" he barked.

Naru yelped as he jerked her hair again, she ripped her kunai out and sliced her hair from his grip, he gasped in shock and she kicked his stomach harshly, he stumbled back and coughed, she ripped the senbon out. Haku launched three more at her and Naru moaned and fell to her knees panting as she felt her chakra disappear.

"I'm taking your chakra, there is nothing you can do."

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Haku looked up and ran through quick signs and a mirror shot up in front of them blocking Sasuke's fireball.

"What?!" he growled then cried out as senbon launched from the mirror stabbing his body rapidly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"You want my chakra?" Naru growled her eyes shifted to red, her whiskers widened. "Fine!" she growled and shot her chakra out, it shifted from blue to pure red. Haku cried out in agony and pain as the red chakra invaded his body and began to destroy the boys insides.

"What is this? Is suffocating." Tazuna rasped as he fell to his knees along with Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi looked back at Naru and saw her chakra whipping out.

"You got a special brat there Kakashi, maybe I should take her!" Zabuza said and launched out shoving Kakashi back and ran at Naru, he grabbed the girl making her grunt in pain of the impact, Haku struggled up from the strength of the chakra.

"Get off!" Naru snarled and bit down on Zabuza's arm, he howled in pain and kicked her away from him, she hit the side and went over with a scream.

"Naru!" Sasuke said and ran.

"Well, well." they turned and saw Gato there with all the thugs behind him.

"Gato? What are you doing?" Zabuza asked with a glare.

"Well, it's simply that you've gotten too expensive, so I'm taking ya from the payroll." he said, Zabuza gritted his teeth in anger.

"Well then Kakashi." he said, he looked at him. "I'm not his employee, so our fight is finished."

"Yeah." he said and nodded.

"Haku." he said, the boy moaned but stumbled up. "Let's take them all down." he said.

"I'll try." he rasped.

"Get 'em!" Gato ordered, the thugs roared and ran out towards them, Haku did a few signs quickly and the water around them formed into long senbon, he launched them out and they watched in shock and slight horror as the senbon tore through the thugs making them drop to the bridge dead or at least half dead.

Zabuza roared and ran towards Gato who screamed and tried to run but reached the end of the bridge, he turned just in time to see Zabuza slice his blade as he was stabbed through the chest.

His blade sliced through the small man and both fell into the water.

"Zabuza." Haku said and panted as he stumbled up to the bridge edge and looked down sadly before he collapsed to his knees and his eyes shut.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked looking around, Kakashi ran to the edge and sighed in relief as he saw Sasuke struggling up the side of the pole with chakra in his feet with Naru slung over his shoulder.

Kakashi jumped over the edge and skidded down the pole and held his hand out, Sasuke smirked and took the offered help and Kakashi got them back up on the bridge.

"Is she okay?" he asked as Kakashi examined Naru carefully.

"She's low on chakra, she'll be out for a bit, I need to get her wounds looked at." he said.

They heard steps and feared another attack but sighed in relief as they saw the villager's gathered there.

"You finally came back 'eh?" Tazuna asked.

"We're sorry it took so long Tazuna."

"Well, let's get this bridge built!" he said, they cheered and began to clean up all the bodies and blood from the bridge.

Kakashi carried Naru into the small hospital there and got her checked in and her wounds wrapped up.

It took almost two weeks before the bridge was finished and the team was heading home.

Naru was limping and still had her wounds wrapped up, her hair was fixed up a little and now just barely brushed her shoulders, she sighed and yawned.

"I wanna go back to bed." she said, Sasuke smirked.

"You're so lazy!" Sakura scolded.

"No, I'm tired because I fought." she said, Sakura glared at her.

"Well I -"  
"Whoa! Whoa! Enough!" Kakashi said stepping between both girls. "Sakura, don't talk to Naru, and Naru don't talk to Sakura, okay?"

"Hmph!" Naru said sticking her nose up in the air and walked forward, Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

_Kurama, is there anyway I can work on my chakra reserves?_

_**Yes, but you need to heal up first and make sure your chakra reserves are back to normal. **_

_Okay. _She said and sighed.  
"So... Naru." Sasuke said coming up, she almost groaned. "You wanna have lunch when we get back?"

"You know what... sure."  
"Really?" he asked perking up.

"So long as you buy." she said.

"Okay!" he said with a grin, Sakura pouted and huffed, Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

_'What a team...' _he thought.


	9. 7: Chunin exams part I

_**Chapter 7: The chunin exams part I**_

Naru huffed as she sat on the red bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up for their meeting which was two hours ago!

"I think I'm going to buy him a watch for his birthday." Naru muttered, Sasuke snorted with a smirk, Sakura nodded.

Sasuke and Naru looked up at the top of the bridge as Kakashi appeared.  
"Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura and Naru snarled at him, he smiled.

"Yes I know, but this time I have a real reason."  
"What couldn't pick out your stupid porn?" Naru asked.

"It's not porn." he said, she snorted. "Anyways." he said. "I was late because I have recommended you all for the chunin exams." he said.

"Chunin exams?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." he said and smiled, he dug in his pouch and pulled out three sheets of paper.

"Keep this paper with you and this Friday at noon go the academy room 302 with these signed." he said, they took the papers, Naru sighed.

"I got up for this." she muttered and walked away, Kakashi smirked and shook his head.

Sasuke ran up to her. "Where ya headed now?" he asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Ramen."  
"Can I join ya?"

"Don't care." she said and walked away, she walked into the restaurant and smiled as she saw Hinata there then sighed at Kiba. "Hey Hinata."

"Hi!" she said, Naru sat next to her, Sasuke took the seat next to Naru and they ordered some lunch.

"So Naru, I heard you guys got a C-rank a while back?"

"Yeah." she said and smiled. "But it turned out to be more A-rank then anything, at least that's what Kakashi said." she said and shrugged. "It was bad ass." she said and chuckled.

"Did you have to save little Sasuke-kun?" Kiba said laughing.

"Shut up dog breath!" Sasuke snarled, Akamaru yapped at Sasuke, Naru groaned and rubbed her head.

"So Hinata, are you guys taking the chunin exams?" she asked.

"Yes, we got our passes this morning, are you?"  
"Yeah, we just got ours."

"You'll pass for sure Naru!" Kiba said leaning into her face, she leaned back.

"And you'll fail." Sasuke said.

"Ya know I hope I get paired with you! So I can teach you a thing or two pretty boy."  
"You only know two things? Just as I suspected." Sasuke said, Kiba growled at him and Sasuke ignored him.

"Why I outta-"

"Can you two not fight for five freaking minutes?!" Naru snarled, they slunk a little.

They ate together, both boys were quietly glaring at each other while Naru and Hinata talked, once they paid they headed out with Naru and Hinata ditching the boys to go train a little.

Naru panted as she faced off again Hinata blocking her hits and punches, Hinata launched and went to hit Naru's pressure point but Naru dodged with her arm and used Hinata's momentum to flip her over, they wrestled a few times before they stopped.

"You've gotten awesome!" Naru said, Hinata smiled at her.

"I've been practicing a whole lot more! Shino has been helping me a lot along with Kurenai-sensei." she said. "I wonder what these exams are going to be about." she said and sighed. "I'm a little nervous about it." Hinata said.

"We'll both do fine!" Naru said, Hinata smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks."

~o0o~

Friday arrived quickly for the genin and that late morning Sasuke, Naru and Sakura walked into the academy together and up the small flight of steps and into a large auditorium that led to the other stairwell.

"You!" they turned and saw a boy standing on the upper hall looking at them, he wore a full body green leotard with a red hatai-ate tied around his waist, orange leg warmers on and bandages wrapped around his hands, his hair was black and cut like a bowl cut and he had giant eyebrows.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, he jumped down and landed in front of them.

"I wish to fight you."  
"Me? Do you know who I am?"  
"Of course, you are one of the renowned geniuses of the academy; Uchiha Sasuke." he said.

"Who are you?" Naru asked.

"I am a pure effort genius of the academy Rock Lee." he said. "You?"  
"Uzumaki Naru."  
"And you my beautiful flower, may I know your name?" he asked looking at Sakura, she blinked and pointed to herself, he nodded.

"Haruno Sakura."  
"Sakura, I love you." he said, she cried out in shock and Naru laughed as Sakura freaked out and chewed Lee out.

"You know who I am and you still want to fight?" Sasuke asked. "You must be more psycho then you look. You wanna know more about my clan, then I'll teach you, the hard way." he said and ran towards the boy.

_'He's coming, I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I may need to break your rules, I may need to use that move!' _he thought, Sasuke spun in the air with a yell but Lee disappeared.

"Leaf hurricane!" he yelled, Sasuke grunted and bent back then gasped as Lee moved quicker.

_'I'm not moving fast enough.' _he thought with a growl then moved his arms to block Lee's kick, Lee focused and Sasuke cried out as Lee's foot connected with his cheek, he slammed into the ground and panted. _'What!?' _he thought rubbing his cheek.

_'Whoa' _Naru thought in shock.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

_'What's going on?' _Sasuke thought.

_'He had his block up but Lee went right through it.' _Sakura thought.

_'He slipped through my guard, ninjutsu or genjutsu?' _Sasuke thought. _'This gives me a perfect opportunity to practice those.' _he thought.

Sakura gasped in awe as Sasuke's sharingan activated.

_'The sharingan! Sasuke-kun is so amazing!' _Sakura thought.

Sasuke launched out again about to attack Lee once again but Lee appeared under him before he could even react Lee kicked him in the chin sending him up in the air, he groaned in pain.

_'How!?' _Sasuke thought.

"You see my moves are neither genjutsu or ninjutsu." Lee said and appeared behind Sasuke.

"Dancing leaf shadow." Sasuke said.

"I know the sharingan gives you ability to read all ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, your eyes may be able to keep up but if your body can't then it's useless."

_'What's his next move?!' _Sasuke thought.

"I'm here to prove a point that hard work beats out natural talent." he said, the wraps on his arm came undone, Naru glared. "In all truth your sharingan is the worst match with my taijutsu." he said.

Suddenly Sasuke and Lee gasped as Naru appeared above them and kicked down, both cried out in pain as they hit the ground harshly, Naru landed down and Sasuke got up with a glare.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke rasped trying to catch his breath and rubbing his stomach.

"Look at the clock we only have a few minutes to register, I'm not getting disqualified because you two want to have a testosterone battle! So hold it until after the test is over." Naru snarled, Sasuke huffed and got up groaning in pain.

"There is much more to you then what meets the eye Uzumaki-san." Lee said, Naru snorted and walked up the stairs slowly, Sakura followed her and Sasuke glared at Lee.

"Our battle will come soon. For you Sasuke and you Naru." he said and disappeared, Sasuke ran up the steps catching up to them.

They arrived in the hall and blinked as they saw Kakashi standing at the door.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm glad to see you all came."  
"Barely." Naru muttered with a glare.

"Well I'm glad you all came or else..."

"Else?" Sasuke asked.

"If one of you didn't show up or you had been late for any reason I couldn't let any of you in." he said. "This is a team test, full teams or none at all." he said.

"Why didn't you tell us this!?" Sakura asked.

"Because this is a decision you had to make on your own, not based on your love for one another." he said. "You must also know if you have any fights between exams or your are late to one you will be disqualified." he said, Naru snarled and turned to Sasuke who jumped with a blush and looked away, Kakashi cocked his eyebrow. "Anyways you all are here, so go on it." he said opening the door.

They walked into the room and froze as they saw the large group of ninja's in there, most of them looking menacing.

"Damn." Naru said.

"All of these guys are taking the exams?" Sakura asked quietly, Sasuke sighed.

"Naru!" she groaned and hung her head as Kiba came up to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" he groaned and hung his head as Ino launched and hugged him, he glared at her.

"Naru." Hinata said, she smiled at her friend and sidestepped Kiba. "So are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, we'll all pass." Naru said, Hinata nodded with a smile.

"You're pretty confident." a boy said walking up, they turned and saw a boy come up, he had silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail, he had a pair of large rimmed glasses, he wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves that had armored plates on the top, a white cloth waistband that was crooked a little, dark purple pants and blue regular sandles and he had a Konohagakure hatai-ate on his head.

"So what?" Naru asked crossing her arms over her chest fixing the boy with a small glare.

_You seriously changed me. _Naru thought.

_**Hey! That's your own doing! You're picking up on my attitude! Which is a good thing.**_

"You should keep it down, we've all been here before, you guys are the rookies." he said and smirked.

"I've taken these exams for four years now." he said.

"So four times?" Kiba asked.

"No, seven, these exams are held twice a year." he said and chuckled adjusting his glasses. "Never passed." he said and sighed with a shrug. "I know just about everything about this test."  
"What do you collect information?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a trick I have." he said and pulled out a stack of orange cards, he showed them but they were blank.

"So?" Naru asked. "And who are you?" she asked.

"Oh forgive me Naru-chan." he said, she blinked a few times. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto." he said with a small head bow. "Anyways these cards only react to my chakra." he said and the cards shifted before images appeared on them.

"What's the graph?" Sasuke asked bending down.

"This is the map and number of ninja's taking the exams." he said.

"Do you have information on individual people?" he asked.

"Who do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Rock Lee." he said.

"You know the names! No fun." Kabuto said with a chuckle. "Let's see, Rock Lee, a year old then you all, he's had 20 D-rank missions, and 12 C-rank missions, his sensei is Might Gai, his teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten." he said, Hinata flinched ever so slightly which Naru caught. "His taijutsu is extremely high and the rest not at all, last year he was known as a powerful ninja but did not take the exams, so he's a rookie here as well." he said.

"I got one." Naru said.

"Who?"  
"Gaara of the desert." she said thinking about the other day.

_-Flashback_

_Naru, Sasuke and Sakura walked from the training grounds together after team practice. _

"_Why is he getting so strict?" Naru said rubbing her shoulder. _

"_Who knows." Sasuke muttered. _

"_Leave me alone!" a voice called. _

"_Naru-nee-chan!" She blinked as Moegi and Udon came running up to them panting._

"_Are you two okay?" she asked. _

"_Konohamaru ran into his kid and now he's threatening to beat him up!" Moegi said. _

_Naru walked down the alley and saw a boy in all black with purple paint on his face holding Konohamaru by his shirt and scarf while he cried out and struggled. _

"_Let him go!" she barked, he looked and scoffed. _

"_Mind your business girly."  
"Kankuro leave him alone, we only got a small amount of time before he gets here." A girl said coming up wearing a purple dress with a red waist band, she had sandy blonde hair that was tied into four pigtails. _

"_I wont say it again, let him go." Naru said walking up. _

"_Am I suppose to be scared of you?" he sneered. "These Konoha brats are annoying."_

_He cried out as a pebble came flying past Naru and nailed his hand making hims drop Konohamaru who ran behind Naru, she turned and saw Sasuke standing there. _

"_You were warned."  
"Why I ought!" he snarled and ran at him, Naru flipped and kicked him in the back, he hit the ground and skidded a little and groaned, Naru landed behind him, he jerked his pinky, Naru grunted when she couldn't move her arms, she struggled to get free. "Chakra strings, you're a puppeteer." Naru said, he chuckled and got up. _

_Sasuke launched in the air and threw a shuriken slicing the wires, Kankuro snarled and launched his own kunai out at Sasuke, he blocked and landed next to Naru, she growled as Kankuro jerked his finger, she jumped in time and landed a harsh punch to his jaw, he slammed into the fence and slid down, the girl launched at Naru, she flipped back and landed on the fence and glared. _

"_Enough." they froze and Naru turned and looked at a boy standing on the tree right behind her, she gulped a little. _

"_G...Gaara." Kankuro said and scrambled up. _

"_Kankuro, Temari, you are both embarrassments to our village." he said._

_'How did he do that? Only a jounin could move like that.' Sasuke thought, Naru gulped a little trying to calm herself before she even tried to speak. _

_Gaara looked at Sasuke then at Naru. 'Both are really good, to put Kankuro down like that...' he thought. _

"_Well Gaara, you see what happened was this-"  
"Shut up." he said. _

"_Ri..right. I was totally out of line." he said, Gaara disappeared and reappeared next to them, Naru jumped down. _

"_We're not here to play games, let's go." he said turning. _

"_Right." Kankuro said. _

"_Wait a second! Why are you here?!" Sakura yelled. _

"_Duh! For the chunin exams, why else pinky?" Temari said, Sakura blushed. _

"_Well, you still need a passport … so let's see it!"_

"_I don't have to show you anything!" Temari said putting her hands on her hip. _

"_Wait! Who are you?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Me?" Temari asked with a small blush. _

"_No, him, with the gourd on his back." Gaara turned. _

"_My name is Gaara of the desert, and you are?" he asked. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke."  
"You?" he asked looking at Naru, she blinked a few times. _

"_Uh... Uzumaki Naru." she said. _

"_Hm." he said. "Let's go now." he said and took off followed by the other two. _

"_Naru-nee-chan! You were so cool!" Konohamaru said tugging her arm, Sasuke smirked but it fell when he saw the terror in her eyes. _

"_Naru?" he asked. _

"_I'm going home." she said and disappeared. _

_Flashback-_

"Ah, here it is, Gaara of the desert. He's had 8 C-rank and wow even 1 B-rank mission, that's unusual for a genin." Kabuto muttered at the end. "Anyways this is his first time as well at taking these exams. That's about all I have since he's from a different country, Sunagakure to be exact. But there is one note with him, it says that no matter the mission , he's always returned without even a scratch." he said, they gulped a little.

"So what countries are taking these exams?" Ino asked.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall and Sound. There is many top ninja's this year." he said and chuckled. "Although Sound has just been formed." he shrugged.

"So they are all elite." Naru said and sighed.

"Yep." he nodded.

"Wow." Hinata said and gulped.

"Don't get down." Naru said putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled at her. "You can do it Hinata!" she said. "We'll take these assholes down." she said, everyone glared at her and she smirked.

"Big words little girl." Shikamaru said, she snarled at him making him flinch.

"Don't call me that." she growled.

They turned as three blurs launched from the crowd, Kabuto blinked as one swung his fist, he bent back and dodged with a smirk.

_'The hidden Sound.' _he thought.

_'He's fast.' _Naru blinked a few times.

Kabuto kept his smirk as he straightened and the three stopped in front of him, he gasped as his glasses cracked, he bent over and emptied his stomach.

"What?!" Sasuke said in shock.

"Kabuto-san, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"This being your fourth year, put this down in your stupid cards." One boy from the Sound team said. "'The three Sound ninja's will change these exams.'"he said with a laugh, they glared at him and Kabuto panted.

A loud pop and rush of smoke shot from the front making everyone look, a large man stood in the front wear gray and black clothes, his face was scarred up and he had a large group standing behind him.

"Pay attention you dogs!" he barked, they all stared at him. "Now that I have your attention, I am Morino Ibiki, and I am the proctor for the first exam." he said. "First, you Sound ninja in the back, knock it off! Do you want to fail before we've even begun?!"

"Sorry, it's our first time, guess we got a little excited." the boy said with a smirk, Ibiki gave his own smirk.

"I'll say this once, any candidate caught fighting without a proper match will be failed along with your team immediately am I understood?!" he growled, they nodded slightly. "Good." he said with his own smile at the fear in everyone's eyes. "Each of you will turn in your papers and in exchange will receive a number which is where you will sit. Once everyone is seated we'll begin the written test." he said, Naru blinked.

"What!?" she snarled then slumped. _'Not a written test!' _she whined.

It took almost 15 minutes before everyone was seated, Naru was in seat 53 and next to her luckily was Hinata.

At each seat was a single piece of paper that was flipped over showing the blank back, two pencils and a large eraser.

"Do not turn your paper over until I say." Ibiki said standing at the front of the class. "You may not ask any questions." he said. "Now rule number One, you each have 10 points, 1 per question." he said. "Comparing to what you are use to, you already have a perfect score but you will lose a point each time you miss a question. Rule number Two, this is a team test whether you pass or fail will be counted by the final amount of points you have together." he said.

"What!? That's not fair!" Sakura yelled standing up.

"Shut up!" he barked and she slunk back down. "Now the most important rule, if you are caught cheating, two points will be subtracted from your score, if you are caught five times it's over for you and your team." he said. "It's a ninja's job to know how to gather information, show us you are worthy of the title chunin." he said. "And also one other thing, if anyone should get a zero, that person will be failed along with their team." they all froze and began to whisper. "The test will last for one hour … Begin!" he barked, they turned over their tests and began.

_'Alright, let's see what I can do...' _Naru thought and began to read over the questions before freezing, she sighed. _"Kurama?" _she asked looking up at the fox, he smirked.

"**Hm?"**

"_Help?"_

"**Tsk." **he said with a chuckle and took over her and quickly answered the simple questions with his intellect. **"Done." **he said after 20 minutes of showing his work like the tests dictates.

"_Thanks." _

Naru opened her eyes and sighed quietly as she propped her head up on her hand and waited for a while keeping the paper exposed for Hinata to copy as well.

Sasuke who sat three rows behind Naru sighed as he read over the questions and looked up at Naru seeing her relax, he sighed. '_There is something hidden about this test... it's like... almost... maybe.' _he thought and frowned as he thought over Ibiki's words and the chunin watching them. _'That's it, we're suppose to cheat! Well then.' _he thought and activated his sharingan looking at the boy in front of him who was flying through the test, he began to copy his movements perfectly answering the questions.

Ibiki watched as they soon caught on to the hidden meaning and used their own tricks to help them and their teammates.

_'These kids aren't bad.' _he thought with a smirk.

He nodded at the chunin and they began to eliminate the genin who were cheating poorly dragging the fighters out.

-*o*-

Kakashi sighed as he sat down in the chair across from Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Man, it sure is boring without the twerps." he said.

"Don't worry, it wont last long probably." Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Why?" he asked.

"I heard Ibiki is the first examiner."

"That sadist, wow." he said and chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"That's right you're a new jounin Kurenai, Ibiki is the head of the Interrogation and torture department, he can get someone to break down without even touching them, he knows the human mind perfectly." he said, she blinked in shock.

-*o*-

"Alright!" Ibiki said noticing they had 15 minutes until the test ended. "On to the 10th question, pay attention I had one more rule." he said.

"First you must choose whether you want to take the 10th question or not." he said.

"Choose?!" Temari asked. "What happens if you don't?" she asked.

"If you choose not to take the question, your points will be dropped to zero meaning you fail and so does your team." he said. "But..." he said, they all waited for the hook. "If you choose to take it and answer it wrong, you will be banned from taking the chunin exams ever again!" he barked, the remaining genin gasped and began to murmur.

"But wait! There are people here who've taken it before!" Kiba barked standing, Ibiki chuckled.

"That may be true, but this time I am making the rules and it's just bad luck you got me. But like I said, if you aren't confident enough to take this test, quit and you can come back next year." he said.

_'If I take this, I could fail and never become chunin...' _Naru thought.

She blinked as genin stood up saying they couldn't do the test and they walked out in shame with their teams until it was a little less then half of the room left.

_**You realize this is a test correct?**_

_Huh?_

_**This is a test! **_Kurama growled.

_I don't get it._

_**Oh kit. **_Kurama said shaking his head. **"I'll explain it, as chunin you are faced with tough decisions, and you can't just back out of a mission last minute because it's too tough or you could die! A chunin must be willing to go on no matter the sacrifice." **he said, Naru blinked.

"_Oh, I get it!"_

"**Wanna mess with him?" **he asked with a grin.

"_You're bad."_

"**So?"**

"_Yeah, sure why not." _she shrugged.

Naru's eyes flicked from blue to red, she raised her hand and every one of her friends gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I got a question?" she asked standing up. "Are we suppose to be scared of you or something?" she asked, Ibiki's jaw ticked a little. "You're insane if you think I'm quitting now! I didn't go through your stupid hard test to quit now!" she said waving the paper. "So quit it Ibiki." she said and sat back down and put her feet up on the desk, crossed her arms behind her head and put a foxy grin on her face.

_'She wasn't even thinking about us.' _Sasuke thought and sighed in relief.

_'This brat is something.' _Ibiki thought and looked over at the chunin, they all took note as everyone's eyes held determination.

"I have only one thing to say to you all." Ibiki said. "I … congratulate you all on passing the first part of the exam!" he said with a smile, they blinked and murmured confused.

"Huh!? We pass? What about the 10th question?" Sakura asked.

"You just took it. You can say those two choices were the 10th question." he said.

"Well then what the hell were these 9 questions for then?!" Temari snarled. "It was a waste of time."

"No, they had a purpose, they weeded out the weak that had no right to be here." he said. "The only way to answer these questions was to cheat, if you could do that without it being obvious, you showed a sign that you could have the making of chunin." he said. "As chunin you are leaders of a team and you can't look at a mission see the risks and say no thank you. NO you continue on, no matter the risk." he said and worked on his hatai-ate that covered his head, he pulled it off and they murmured in shock as they saw all the scars and holes in his head. "Those who said no and walked away were pure trash!" he said. "They had no right to be ninja." he said and recovered his head. "So you all pass I congratulate you." he said, they smiled and talked excitedly.

Ibiki looked at the window as a black ball smashed through the window making a few cry out in shock, the ball opened creating a banner that read. 'Second test proctor Mitarashi Anko!'

A woman stood in front of the banner, she had violet hair that was tied in a short spiky ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that went from her neck to her thighs, she had an orange mini-skirt over that and a tan overcoat over that, she had gray shin guards on her legs, a necklace that looked like a snake fang around a thick cord on her neck and a Konoha hatai-ate on her head.

"This is no time to be celebrating! I am Mitarashi Anko and I am your proctor for the second exam!" she barked. "Let's go follow me!" she said pumping her fists in the air.

_'She reminds me of me...' _Naru thought, Kurama chuckled.

_'She jumped the gun like usual..._' Ibiki thought with a sigh, he peeked around the banner as Anko sweatdropped when everyone continued to stare at her like she was insane.

"You're early again." he said, she let out a small whine before it disappeared.

"Ibiki! You let 78?! 26 teams, you really are a wimp!" she said, he huffed.

"There are some outstanding ninja's in this bunch." he said.

"Yeah, yeah." she said waving her hand dismissively. "Fine by me, it's more fun, when I'm done with 'em there will be half left, if not less." she said.

Everyone grunted in shock and murmured quietly. "Things are gonna get a whole lot tougher starting tomorrow! I will let your squad leaders know where you are to meet me." she said with a smile. "Dismissed." she said, they all got up and filed out slowly murmuring about the 'screaming nut case'.

Naru sighed as she popped her neck and put her hands behind her head relaxed.

"Wanna get some supper?" Hinata asked. "Barbeque?"

"Sure." she smiled and both took off before the others could follow.

Both girls ate supper talking quietly. "So this is where you disappeared to." they stiffened and sighed as they saw Kakashi there.

"What's up?" Naru asked.

"I'm suppose to tell you to meet at the 44th training grounds tomorrow at 1:00pm." he said. "Hinata-sama you are the same." he said with a smile, both girls nodded and then ignored him, he huffed and walked away with a smirk.

* * *

You all seem to be enjoying the story! I didn't get much for reviews so I hope that will change? Can you drop a review? That would be great! Thanks!


	10. 8:Chunin exams part II

I don't think it will happen, but I'd like to be safer then sorry... but my health has once again! decided to go downhill... I am kinda walking on thin ice and going into the hospital ALOT! So just in case you don't hear anything from me for a while, that is why. I'm getting sick again, I thought I had it taken care of when I had my surgery and apparently it wasn't happy not being in the spotlight anymore I guess! I don't know... but anyways, if I'm not around for a while, that's why.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The chunin exams part II**_

The next day everyone still in the chunin exams was gathered outside training grounds 44, which was also known as the Forest of Death. It was a dark forest that had a large fence built around it that had signs posted all over it. :Enter at your own risk.: and :Danger keep out: and much more, thick locks were on each door and the chunin from the exam earlier stood in front of the gates with Anko.  
"Welcome to the second stage of the chunin exams." Anko said. "This place is known as the Forest of Death."

"Why is it called that?" Naru asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Anko said with a smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough." Naru mocked and rolled her eyes, Sasuke bumped her and she snorted.

"I like your spirit." she said and threw a kunai, Naru gasped as it sliced her cheek and Anko appeared behind her. "Kids like you are the first to die, are you sure you're ready?" she said.

"Dunno, what do you think Anko-san?" she asked, Anko glanced down and saw a kunai pointed at her stomach, she chuckled.

"Spunky. I like it."

"Hm." Naru said, she stiffened as a Grass ninja appeared behind her.  
"Don't sneak up on me unless you wish to die." Anko said holding Naru's kunai at the woman's side.  
"My apologizes I was just returning your kunai." she said, her tongue came out near Naru's face making her stiffen and grimace in disgust.

"Thank you Grass ninja." Anko said and took it and put Naru's back her hand, the woman pulled away.

"It seems we do have some interesting ninja's in this bunch." she said. "Before we start, I have this paper for you all, pass this out." she said giving a large stack to two genin and they made sure each person got a paper.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's a contract that just says that I can't be held responsible if you ya know break a leg, get hurt or die!" she said and chuckled. "Because from this point on, people will die." she said. "Your mission on this test is this, in the middle of this forest is a tower and a river that runs through it, the distance from the fence to the tower 10 km. It's here you will have your survival test." she said. "You must make it to the tower with these." she said and pulled out two scrolls one had 'Heaven' and the other had 'Earth' written on them. "Each team will be given one scroll, you must find the other scroll and make it to the tower with both within the time limit."  
"That means at least half of us will fail." Sakura said.

"Mm yes, and your time limit is 120 hours." she said.

"That's five days!" Ino cried out.

"What about food?!" Chouji yelled.

"There is plenty to eat in the forest." Anko said with a smile.

"That's not all, there is almost man eating beasts, poisonous plants and plus all us enemies." Kabuto said.

"Yeah too." she said waving it off.

"And with the days getting longer, the nights are shorter meaning less time to rest." Lee said. "It's a worthy challenge."

"Yes, now there are ways for you to fail this test besides not making it to the tower in time with both scrolls, if you lose a teammate or if a teammate dies." she said.

"Okay so let's say in the test, can we quit?"  
"No! You can't be in the battle and just decide to quit!" she said. "And the most important rule you must not open the scrolls before you get into the tower." she said.

"What happens if we do?" Sakura asked.

"You don't want to know." she said, they gulped. "Group up think about it, if you decide to sign the paper and continue on, come to this desk here and get your scroll then you'll pick a gate and head in." she said, they moved away and Naru sighed as she looked around.

"Are we gonna do it?" Sasuke asked, Naru nodded and sighed, Sakura did as well and Sasuke followed.

"But I should of brought some supplies or something..." Sakura said.

"No worries." Naru said and focused, a clone appeared and held a small pack, Naru took it and the clone vanished.

"What is that?"  
"When I found out the location, I did some research in some files... and I figured we would need it, this has some towels, medic kit, some food bars and a couple water bottles, it also has some extra clothes but... yeah, it also has some scrolls and extra weapons and such. And also some chakra restoration pills." she shrugged.

"They wont let us in there with that!" Sakura hissed quietly, Naru smirked and touched the bag they watched it disappeared and she pulled it.

"Don't rat us out and we'll be fine, let's go." she said and walked up to the tent and they walked in, a curtain was pulled out and shut as they were given a scroll, Sasuke gave it to Naru and she pocketed the scroll for now before they headed off and picked a gate, a chunin waited there so Naru planned to put the scroll in the bag later.

They waited for almost an hour before they could guess everyone was at a gate, it was almost 3:00pm, Anko watched the clock and smirked pushing the button on the mike.

"THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS STARTS NOW!" she yelled, the chunin at the gates opened them and the teams shot into the dark forest.

Team 7 jumped into the woods and Naru slid the scroll in the bottom of the bag and pulled it on tight and nodded.

"Let's go team." she said, they nodded and they began to speed through the forests keeping an eye out for traps, animals and other teams.

"Maybe we should take precautions for this test." Sasuke said, both looked at him curiously.

"Maybe we should have a password." he said.

"Hm." Naru said and gave a nod.

"Like what though?" Sakura asked.

"Let's land." Naru said, they jumped down to a clearing.

"Okay for the password, what about When should a ninja strike?" Sasuke said. "The answer is, A ninja waits for the right time, when their opponent drops their guard and their weapons lay forgotten in the night, that's when a ninja should strike." he said.

"But that's a basic question and answer, maybe we should make like a secret sign..." Naru said, Sasuke nodded. "This." she said and made a small hand sign, they nodded.

"So do we keep going? Or do we wanna rest for a bit?" Sasuke asked.

"I gotta use the bathroom real quick." Naru said and went behind some bushes.

She came back out quickly with a smile. "Ready." she said, Sasuke glared at her and kicked her stomach, she coughed and doubled over. "What the hell was that for?!" she snarled breathless.

"Sorry Naru, let me give you a kiss." he said, Sakura blinked confused, Naru blushed red and nodded quickly, Sasuke walked up and spun around and kicked her cheek, she hit the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called.

"What is your deal?!" Naru snarled getting up.

"You're not Naru, that's what it is."  
"Yes I am you idiot!"  
"No, because one, you don't have the cut on your cheek that Naru got at the beginning of this test and the Naru I know would never let me kiss her." he said and pulled out a kunai. "Show us who you really are." he said.

Naru smirked and her image faded away and a girl with a Konoha hatai-ate stood there, she launched out and Sasuke blocked it and kicked her stomach, she smacked into a tree and slumped before shaking her head and launching again, she tackled Sasuke and they wrestled a little, he looked up in shock and hit the girls arm and rolled out of the way, she blinked in shock then cried out as a foot connected with her back, she hit the ground hard and looked as Naru landed there. "Imitate me again." she growled and clapped her hands getting the dirt from them, Sasuke stood ready holding his kunai out.

"Are you really Naru?"  
"Come at me with that kunai and you'll find it shoved somewhere else." she growled.

"You're you." he said, she huffed, Sasuke searched the girl and sighed. "No scroll."  
"Let's go before her team shows up." Naru said, they nodded and took off into the woods.

"We could either head to the tower and set up a trap for a finishing team or we can stake out the river and ambush there." she said. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Both are good but obvious, everyone will be doing that." Sakura said.

"It's our best bet." Sasuke said, Naru nodded they grunted as a kunai shot out scratching her other cheek. They all stopped and looked in the direction it came from then cried out as a large gust of wind shot out slamming into them sending them in different directions.

Sasuke snuggled under a brush panting quietly trying to figure out what was going on and who was attacking them and he also wondered what happened to his teammates.

A quiet rustling sounded behind him, he spun on his back and saw Sakura there beaten up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whispered and dropped to her knees to crawl over to him.  
"Freeze! What's the password?" he asked, she blinked.  
"Oh! A ninja waits until the time is right, when their opponent drops their guard and their weapons lay forgotten in the night, that's when a ninja strikes." she said and made the sign Naru picked out.

"Good." he sighed in relief. "Where is Naru?" he asked.

"I don't know." she whispered.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." a woman's voice taunted, they slid back slowly to hopefully escape with their lives.

"Hey!" Naru yelled running up, they froze.  
"Hold it! What's the password?!" Sakura asked.

"A ninja waits until the time is right, when their opponent drops their guard and their weapons lay forgotten in the night, that's when a ninja strikes." she said and smirked, Sasuke glared and threw some shuriken at her, she yelped and dodged. "What the hell teme?!" she snarled.

"Got to admit, you're better then the last one." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "She got the password right!"  
"Did you notice something missing when she told us." he said, Sakura gasped realizing the hand sign never happened and got into a ready stance.

The image of Naru melted away revealing the woman from Grass before the exam started.

"You're very smart Sasuke-kun." she purred with a chuckle, her tongue flicked out of her mouth like a snakes. "This will be lots of fun." she said and chuckled, she slightly stretched her eye open and Sasuke and Sakura cried out falling to their knees paralyzed, instantly they saw their deaths by her hands, Sasuke couldn't hold it in, he bent over and emptied his stomach before collapsing backwards shaking in fear.

_'Her thirst for blood... it's...' _he thought and gulped, he glanced at Sakura who was completely out of it. '_Sakura's out of it too... we got to escape, she's not normal, she's death.' _He thought and slowly forced his arm to move and his hand to his kunai pouch, the woman arched her brow and smirked seeing what he was trying to do and pulled out two kunai of her own and launched them out.

Sasuke moved just in time stabbing his own kunai into his thigh snapping his body awake, he grabbed Sakura and took off just before the kunai's hit them both and they disappeared into the woman.

_'What interesting prey...'_ the woman thought and chuckled.

-*o*-

Naru moaned and sat up hissing in pain as her head pounded harshly. "What was that?" she thought and dabbed her head that had some blood running from it, she sighed and got up slowly and stumbled. "Sasuke? Sakura?" she called and walked a little ways before stopping and pulling her pack off and getting a bandage, she went to the river and cleaned her wound and quickly bandaged it and sighed.

She stiffened and froze as she heard a hiss behind her, she spun around and stared in shock as she looked at the largest snake she had even seen in her life.

"What the hell?!" she screamed.

_**RUN! **_Kurama barked, she shook her head and grabbed her pack and took off running with the large reptile following her, she flipped into the tree and it shot up, she cried out as she lost her balance and fell, she looked down and saw it's mouth open, she grabbed a vine and yelled in pain as her palms were burned from the speed of her fall, she stopped and swung out of the way just in time before it snapped it's jaws shut, she panted and looked at him.

_**I'll take over. **_Kurama growled, Naru nodded as Kurama took over and focused.

_Kurai katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! _A large line of fire shot out and formed a fire dragon, it roared and shot towards the snake and wrapped around it, Naru watched in shock as the the dragon burned the snake to a crisp.

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO TEACH ME THAT!" _Naru said and laughed, Kurama smirked and let her take over again, she watched the fire die away and what the left of the snake fall to the forest floor.

"Now to find Sakura and Sasuke." she said and closed her eyes, she took in a deep breath through her nose and nodded shooting off in the direction of their scents.

-*o*-

Sasuke screamed in fear as he jumped back from a large snake when he saw the woman from Grass eyes, he threw shuriken and kunai at it making it drop dead, blood running from it's mouth. Sasuke landed on the branch panting, Sakura watched from her spot in shock at how terrified her crush was.

The skin of the snake pushed up and the woman from Grass appeared, she chuckled darkly.  
"I sense your fear, it's only natural, the prey must never let down its guard in front of it's predator." she said and shot out, Sasuke cried out as her body wrapped around the tree moving like a snake closer to him, he stumbled back slightly.

Shuriken shot out in between Sasuke and the woman making both look in the direction.

"Looks like I came just in time." Naru said standing on a higher tree branch. "Sasuke what happened? I thought you were the top ninja." she said, he gulped and stepped back a few times.

"Naru!" Sakura cried in relief.

"Well I see you were able to get away from my snake Naru-chan." the woman said, Naru glared at her.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you better back off!" Naru snarled.

_'No, no she doesn't get it, we can't beat this woman, no matter what. What do I do?!' _Sasuke thought, he looked at the pack on Naru's back and saw the indent of the scroll, he shot forward, Naru gasped as Sasuke ripped the scroll from her pack.

"You can have it!" he said, they looked at him shocked. "The scroll, take it and let us go." he said, Naru spun around and punched his jaw snatching the scroll again, he fell back and gripped his jaw tight.

"What the hell?!" she snarled.

"Stop trying to be a hero! We'll die if we don't get out of here!" he barked shaking.

"You baby!" she barked at him, he gulped. "The Sasuke I know wouldn't give up like this, so either grow a backbone or stay the hell out of my way." she said and pocketed the scroll again.

"Very true Naru-chan." the woman said standing up and pulling her sleeve up revealing a summoning tattoo. _**A summon. **_Kurama rumbled. "And as far as the scrolls go, I can just kill you and take it after." she said.

"Let see you try!" Naru growled getting ready, the woman bit her thumb and rubbed blood on the tattoo, a large snake appeared hitting the tree knocking Naru up in the air, it's tail shot up and smacked into Naru's back, she coughed up blood as she smashed through some branches and hit the trunk and groaned in pain.

"NARU!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Finish her." the woman said, the snake launched at Naru about to swallow her whole, Naru watched her vision blurred. _'Gotta get up, can't give up now, now with everyone depending on me, O-jiji, Hina, Kaka-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, I can't!' _Naru thought

_**What the hell!? I'm not on the list!? **_Kurama growled, Naru sent him a glare, he smirked and focused.

Naru gasped her eyes snapping open, now shining red, her whiskers widened, she shot up and came down with a harsh kick to the snakes nose, the woman stared in shock.

_'So, it's her...' _she thought, Naru skidded on the branch panting.

"Where did that come from?" Sakura whispered.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked.

The woman shot out a fireball, Kurama's chakra formed over Naru's hand creating a paw that blocked the fire, she launched up about to punch the woman but the woman was ready and landed a harsh kick to Naru's ribs, she coughed more blood up and sailed through the air and hit a branch.

"Now Sasuke-kun, what about you?" the woman asked, the snake turned and launched at the frozen boy, he screamed in fear and closed his eyes hunched over.

A loud crash sounded, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Naru standing front of him panting hard, blood leaking from her mouth, her eyes blood red and red chakra covered her hands like claw that were dug into the snakes face.

"You okay baby?" she asked, he blinked and couldn't form a single word.

Naru cried out in shock as the woman's tongue wrapped around her and lifted her up, she yelled and thrashed trying to get free.

"Let me go you freak!" she yelled.

"You must have had such an interesting life." she purred holding Naru upside down causing her shirt to ride up slightly show the tip of her seal on her stomach.

The woman held her hand out and purple chakra shined on her fingers, the tongue pushed Naru's shirt up showing her whole seal. "Five prong seal!" she yelled.

_**Shit! **_Kurama cursed, Naru coughed hard as the woman's fingers hit around her seal, Naru gasped for breath and slumped unable to move, the woman chuckled and tossed her, Naru slammed into a tree and fell flat rasping for air.

_What did she do!? _Naru cried as she felt a burning sensation in her body.

_**She tried to lock my powers up. **_

"_Did it?" _Naru asked looking at the fox.

_**No, I'm not restricted by the seal anymore, it just make me a little weak. **_He said, Naru nodded slightly and tuned back into the fight to see Sasuke finally fighting the woman with all of his might.

Sasuke shot up in the air with the woman before wrapping his arms and legs around her and came flying down on the branch a sickening crack sounded and she slumped as Sasuke let her go, he panted and Sasuke stumbled back, his sharingan fading away.

"Sasuke... watch out." Naru rasped, he looked in shock as the woman changed into mud.

"Dammit! A substitution!" he cursed and jumped back as the woman launched out from under him.

Sasuke pulled out a giant shuriken and three kunai, he threw them out and she dodged perfectly before catching the glint of the wires in the sun and turned to see the shuriken and kunai come flying back slamming her into the tree branch tying her to it tight, Sasuke held the wires in his mouth and took in a deep breath. '_Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!' _he shot fire out all the lines straight to the woman who screamed in agony as she was burned, Sasuke panted and smirked, Naru got up and smiled and ran over to Sasuke with Sakura.

"You did it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Such power." they turned to see the woman pull from the wires, her face melted but was still alive.

"IMPOSSIBLE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Sasuke screamed in anger.

"You are his brother neh." the woman said her voice shifting to a males, she pull the skin off and they gasped as they felt a huge weight push on them, Sasuke and Sakura fell and Naru shook in place.

"You want answers then you'll have to finish this exam with the best score possible and defeat my team of ninja's from the Sound village." he said.

"Who are you!?" Sakura yelled.

"My name is Orochimaru. I'll look forward to seeing you again." he said and focused, his neck lengthened and he launched towards Sasuke who was frozen.

Right as his fangs were about to sink to Sasuke's neck, Naru appeared slamming into the boy and Orochimaru's fangs sinking into her neck, he growled and bit harder before pulling away, she groaned and dropped to the ground, Sasuke stared in shock panting.

Naru opened her mouth and screamed in agony gripping her neck, a black mark of three tocoma appeared on her neck.

"I did want Sasuke, but you'll do just as nicely, come find me if you want power and answers." he said and disappeared, Naru fell and cried out in agony, Sasuke held her as she screamed and leaned into his arms, tears ran from her eyes.

Sasuke held her tight as she continued to gag and scream before she slumped unconscious into Sasuke's arms.

"Naru..." Sakura said. "What do we do?" she asked, Sasuke stared at her and the mark and gulped.

"Get out of this area, think of something later." he said and shifted Naru to his back and held her tight and they took off before anyone could attack them again.

They headed towards the river and Sakura found a tree that was arched up high enough for a make shift shelter. Sasuke set Naru down who was shaking and broke out with a fever, Sakura put a wet towel on her head that she got from Naru's pack, they ate some of the snacks Naru had in there and caught a few fish.

"We still have a scroll right?" Sakura asked, Sasuke searched and pulled out the scroll from her pocket and slid it in the pack under her head. "So, what do we do?" she asked.

"We wait, it's only been a few hours, if she doesn't wake up by at least the third day we'll come up with something..." he said and sighed quietly looking at her. "If she wakes up we just need to get one scroll and we follow the river to the tower, it's not far now." he said and sighed. "We'll see how she is in the morning." he said and wiped some sweat from his own brown before gently wiping Naru's face with the towel and put it on Naru's head again.

"What if we open the scroll?" Sakura asked.

"No! We don't know what will happen, it could make it all the most worse. We wait." he said, she gulped and nodded a little. "I'll take the first shift and then wake you, sleep." he said, she laid down and fell asleep while Sasuke stayed awake keeping an eye out for enemies but also on Naru. '_Why did you do it?' _he thought before grabbing the container of chakra pills and took one gagging at the flavor but felt his chakra return slowly.

Two days passed giving them only two and a half days until the exam would be over and Naru was still unconscious. Sakura was on watch and still a little sleepy but kept watch, she kept an eye on both teammates and sighed. '_We should open the scroll.' _She thought.

She blinked as three people landed in the clearing, she pulled out a kunai and took in their hatai-ate.

_'The Sound...' _she thought.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Don't try it little girl, we're only here on orders to get Sasuke, so step aside." a boy who had wraps all over his face except for his left eye said, they stepped forward.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, the boy sat up and growled, they looked at one another confused since he was suppose to be down and out.

"What do you want?"  
"Who cares! Let's kill them all." the other boy said, they shot forward and both stood ready, a green blur shot down and kicked all three of the Sound ninja back, Sakura gasped as she saw Rock Lee standing there.

"Lee.." she said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura, I made a vow to myself that I would protect you with my life. And I shall." he said.

"Right now I'm your enemy!" she said.

"Never." he said and smiled, she sighed.

"Thank you." she said, he smiled brightly and launched forward and hit Dosu.

"Sakura guard Naru." Sasuke ordered, she nodded and moved in front of their still unconscious teammate.

-*o*-

"Lee's still not back?" Hyuuga Neji, Lee's teammate said.

"No, I'm worried." Tenten said. "Maybe he found an enemy too much for him?" she asked.

"It's highly unlikely, but let's go hunt." Neji said, Tenten nodded and they took off in search of their lost teammates.

-*o*-

"Ya know at this rate we'll never find a scroll." Akimichi Chouji whined.

"Who else could we attack weaker then us?" Shikamaru said. "Only bet would be to set a trap-"  
"Look!" Chouji said, they turned and heard a scream of pain and saw the Lee go down gripping his ears and puke.

"Naru's hurt and the others are fighting..." Shikamaru muttered with a frown. "Looks like their in a real pinch." he said.

"You three." they froze and turned to see Neji and Tenten behind themselves

"Shh!" Ino hissed and they continued to look.

"Lee!" Tenten said.

"Let's go." Neji ordered and they launched up to see the full fight.

"Sakura.." Shikamaru said, Ino looked and gasped as she saw the girl from Sound grab Sakura by her hair and tug it mocking the girl. "What do you want to do?"  
"Why ask me!?" she whispered.

"You guys are friends right?" she gulped then watched as Sakura cut her hair to free herself.

"Let's go." she said seeing her friend.

-*o*-

Sasuke yelled and kicked at Dosu who was going after the handicapped Lee, he grunted as Kin launched past him and grabbed Sakura, he skidded to a stop panting. _'Now what!?' _he thought sensing chakra coming from the trees above, he blinked as he saw Lee's team in the trees waiting, he gulped.

_'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!' _he shot the fire out but cursed when he saw the fireball wasn't as strong as normal.

He heard Sakura cry out and watched as she sliced clean through her hair and attacked Kin, no matter how weakly she was fighting.

Dosu and Zaku launched at him and Sakura went down with a harsh kick to her jaw, Sasuke flipped back and panted, his legs buckled slightly.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled, they all looked as she shot weapons out around them, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji came in and knocked Kin backwards and Shikamaru used _Kagemane no Jutsu_ on her effectively putting her out of the fight.

"Well are you going to fight?" Dosu asked the glaring Neji.

"I don't have to." he said.

"What?" he whispered, that's when they all noticed a strong chakra, they saw Naru standing up shaking, purple chakra swirled around her, her eyes were blood red and she had black flame marks on the left side of her body and face.

"Naru?" Sasuke whispered in shock, she looked at him and Sakura and everyone else.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.  
"Us." Zaku said, she glared at him.

"No Zaku! Don't!" Dosu barked recognizing the marks of a curse mark on her body.

"I don't care!" he said and launched forward, he changed his path and ran at Shikamaru making him drop his jutsu. "Kin now!" he barked, she nodded and ran out with him, she launched a bunch of senbon out towards Naru, she dodged them and easily before launching at her red chakra bubbled up around her left hand and the flame marks appeared on the chakra, she reached Kin and reared her fist back and it hit Kin's stomach, she coughed up blood and spit as she sailed through the air before slamming into the ground, a couple loud cracks sounded making it obvious that she had some broken bones, she groaned slightly before passing out.

Zaku cursed and pushed his hands up, Naru glared at him as she saw the air tunnels and ran forward, the chakra giving her a burst of speed.

Zaku gasped as she grabbed his wrist, he looked at her shocked and into her eyes seeing pure anger and her aura was pure evil, he struggled.

"You want to attack my friends?" she said, brought her knee up hitting his elbow, he screamed in agony as his arm was broken by the hit, she went to hit him again but she groaned and stumbled back gripping her ears, Dosu held the material of his shirt up showing his device on his arm that he used to take Lee down.

Naru let out a rumble and crouched, she shot up kicking Zaku up at the same time, she kicked him harshly sending him into Dosu, she landed down and walked forward.

"No! No!" Dosu screamed scrambling back knowing he was done for, Sasuke ran forward and grabbed Naru's waist, she growled and snarled at him.

"Stop!" he said, she froze and slumped slightly, he set her down gently to the ground.

"Here." Dosu said, Sasuke looked up as Dosu kicked an earth scroll to them. "A thanks, and next time, I promise we will not run."  
"Why did this Orochimaru bite Naru!? What is it?"  
"I don't know why, he said he would bite you and we were to kill you." he said. "But know she will never be the same again." he said and collected his two out of commission teammates and fled the area.

Sasuke looked at Naru who was staring at her arm in shock let out shaky breaths and some small whimpers, she gulped hard, Sasuke looked at the mark on her neck and watched it glow red before fading back to black.

"What the-?" she whispered.

"Naru.." Sasuke said, she panted and gulped hard before looking at him and took in glare.

"What are you glaring at?" she asked.

"Why'd you do that!? Getting in the way! You idiot!" he barked.

"Don't yell at me!" she barked. "I don't know why! My body just moved on it's own!" she said and grabbed her neck and shook, he sighed and looked around.

"Lee?" Tenten asked, he panted, Sasuke grabbed Naru's pack and pulled out the chakra pills, he held one out to Tenten and Lee looked.

"Thanks." he said. "They're disgusting but they restore your chakra." he said, Tenten took it and gave it to Lee, she watched him turn green but soon he was able to push himself up and slowly get moving.

"We need a scroll still?" he asked.

"No, we got it on the way here." Neji said. "Let's get to the tower." he said and pulled Lee up and they propped him up and took off.

"We still need one." Chouji whined.

"Stay with us and we'll get you one together." Sakura said, Sasuke nodded, they nodded and both teams set out, Sasuke kept a close on Naru who was still holding her neck and was exhausted.

* * *

Really long chapter! Kinda happy with it. Not happy with my review amount though! Come on! I need some reviews! I'm like dying with this story here! So I'll make you a promise! If I can get at least over, OVER 8 reviews on this chapter, the next update will be a DOUBLE! chapter 9 AND 10! What do you say? Can ya do it?

**JUTSU'S USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Kurai katon: Ryuka no jutsu**-Dark fire: Dragon Fire technique (Kyuubi)  
**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu**-Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique (Sasuke) Sends a stream of fire along any length of cord or thin object.  
**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**-Fire style: Fireball jutsu(Sasuke)  
**Kagemane no jutsu**-Shadow Imitation Technique(Shikamaru)  
**Futon: Daitoppa**-Wind release: Great breakthrough(Orochimaru) *Not mentioned but is used.  
**Kanashibari no Jutsu** -Temporary paralysis jutsu(Orochimaru) *Not mentioned but is used.  
**Gogyo Fuin**- five prong seal(Orochimaru) *in english  
**Ten no Juin**-curse of the heaven seal(Orochimaru)*Seal put on Naru  
**Nan no Kaizo**-Soft physique modification(Orochimaru) Makes his neck stretch.

* * *

I also kinda got this weird little seed of an idea in my head. It was kinda weird and a little empty, not sure of anything yet. Tell me what you think if I should try to form this into a story.

At the final valley, Naru actually died, she bled to death from Sasuke's last hit(she slashed his hatai-ate), Kakashi arrived to late and brought her back and they were going to bury here. But the sage of six paths brought her back and gave her powers so she could be like a guardian to her friends and family and try to right what's gone wrong, but he forbids her to ever step into the light again, she had to like as a part of the shadows, a guardian in the dark.

That's all I really got... what do you think? Do you think it could be worth struggling to come up with something? Be kind about it, don't rip to shreds like some have done in the past.


	11. 9: Preliminary rounds

_**Chapter 9: Preliminary rounds. **_

Both team 7 and 8 arrived at the tower with scrolls on the last day just a few measly hours before the second exam would be over, they had rested for the night and they had run into a team that was using genjutsu on them. They finally beat them and team 8 got the scroll they needed, they shook hands they went in their separate ways, Sasuke, Sakura and Naru walked into a large room, there was a large scroll on the wall.

"Okay, so we open the scrolls..." Sakura said, Sasuke nodded and pulled Naru's pack off and Sakura took the one while he kept the other, he grunted in shock as it began to expand and smoke poured from it.

"Loose 'em!" he barked and threw the scroll, Sakura followed and she cried out as smoke shot out, Sasuke stood on guard but relaxed once he saw Iruka standing there.

"Hey kids! Long time no see." he said and chuckled.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said in relief of the chunin sensei, he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm here to congratulate you all on passing!" he said and smiled, they sighed. "Normally I'd take you all out for ramen but we'll have to wait." he said and smiled then took in their beaten up look. "You guys look like you went through a ringer." he said.

"So, why are you popping out of those scrolls?" Sakura asked pointing.

"The spell on the scrolls was designed so that we chunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam, it was just pure luck that I got you all!" he said rubbing his head at the lie that he just told, since he had begged Anko to be their news bearer, good or bad.

"What would of happened if we had opened the scrolls early?" Sasuke asked, Iruka smirked.

"Sharp as ever Sasuke." he said and chuckled, he picked up the scrolls and closed them. "This exam was to test your ability to remain within the mission rules and guidelines. You were specifically told not to open the scrolls until you arrived in the tower. Our orders were very specific, anyone standing around an open scroll was to be knocked out until the end of the exam." he said.

"Whoa." Sakura said and sighed in relief. "So, what are you doing here? I mean besides congratulating us."

"Well see this scroll above me?" he said, they looked at the large scroll and nodded. "I am here to make sure you understand it. See this message is sent directly down from Sandaime-sama." he said.

"What does it mean?"  
"If the words 'Heaven' refers to the human mind and the 'earth' refers to the human body." he said and cleared his throat. "If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you like you must train your body in the fields and prepare to attack." he said.

"I still don't understand..." Sakura said with a slight frown.

"Okay say for example if you were slower in learning and knowledge, you would have study more and read books to do missions. And say if you were weaker physically you'd have to train harder in physical stamina and skill." he said. "Once you obtain both qualities of heaven and earth, no mission, no matter how dangerous will be a wrong path for you." he said. "You'll be walking a safe path even in the most dangerous of missions." he said.

"Well, what about that blank part!" she said pointing to the blank spot, he looked up. "When both Heaven and Earth are opened together. The path of peril will be the righteous path forever and blank is the secret way that guides us on from this place today." he said. "The blank is what a chunin is, the word would be 'Jin' which means one person or all people." he said. "The challenge of seeing who would survive these five days was a part of the exam designed to test the applicants basic chunin abilities. And you all passed with flying colors! Chunin are the unit commander responsible for leading their teams. They can only do so by a combination of intelligence and strength, I can't emphasize enough, learn it. Live it. Believe it, from the bottom of your heart. Keep this in your mind as you move on to the next part." he said. "That's the entire message." he said and smiled, they smiled at him and sighed in relief, Naru wobbled slightly before catching her footing. "Come along." he said and led them to a large auditorium where they stood in line waiting for a while until a loud bell sounded, the Sandaime came out followed by Anko, Ibiki, chunin and even the jounin for the teams remaining which was only seven. It being Lee's team, team 7, team 8, team 10, Kabuto's team, the Sand team and the Sound team, some how!

Naru glanced around ignoring the throbbing pain in her neck and sighed closing her eyes entering her mind. _"Kurama, what's going on?" _she asked looking at the fox.

"**Orochimaru put what's called a curse mark on you. It's a mark containing his chakra." **

"_Are you okay?" _

"**I'm not the one to worry about Kit, you are." **He said. **"Things will get a whole lot tougher now."**

"_What do I do?" _she asked.

"**Limit the amount of chakra you use from now on. Be more on guard, because even though you weren't the one he wanted, you still have his chakra in you and he can control you, keep a guard on your self, around you and even your feelings." **

"_Is there a way to. … ya know... get rid of it?"_

"**No, none that I know of." **He said, Naru sighed. ** _'Maybe...' _**Kurama thought.

_'Yes you did make it Naru!' _Kiba thought with a grin.

"First of all!" Anko said into a microphone. "I congratulate all of you on passing the second exam!" she said and smirked. _'Out of the 78 participants only 21 genin to make it through, they are something, I knew I'd cut them down, but I was expecting single digits.' _she thought.

"Now it's time to explain the third part of the test. "Hurizen said. "Hayate." he said, a jounin walked up and bowed to him.  
"Yes sir." he said. "My name is Gekkou Hayate." he said with a cough. "Now we will begin a preliminary round." he said.

"Preliminary?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah! Why can't we all just participate?"

"There is too many." he said. "These exams this year have been far too easy." he said, Ibiki and Anko both frowned with a grumble. "We will have many important people coming to this exam this year and it will take too long for all of you to have an exam." he said. "And at this point, teams are not necessary so if you want quit now, go ahead." he said.

"Why now?!" Kiba asked.

"Like I said, teams are not necessary." he said. "Anyone?" he asked.

"I quit." Kabuto said with a smile and walked away.

"Naru..." Sasuke whispered.

"Shut up." she said and turned away from him.

"No one else?" he asked. "Okay, we have 20 entries so there will be 10 matches, whoever wins their match will move on." he said. "The fight will continue until either one or both is knocked out or dies." he said, they murmured a little. "Each match is random and will appear on this screen." he said gesturing as a screen pushed out from the wall and their names appeared quickly before stopping and it glowed. KANKURO VS TSURUGU MISUMI

"Right off the bat! Whoo." Kankuro said and smirked.

"The two named please come forward, rest move to the sides." Hayate said gesturing, they moved to their sides, Sasuke looked at Kakashi who gave him a small grin, he tugged at the jounin and he leaned down and Sasuke whispered in his ear, he sighed solemnly and nodded, they walked up and Kakashi continued over to Hurizen who stood at the end with Ibiki, Anko and Iruka.

"Sir, we have a problem." he said, they looked at him.

"Hm?"  
"It's what we feared." he said.  
"Sasuke?" he asked quietly.

"Naru." he said, Iruka stiffened a little, Hurizen sighed sadly and Anko looked at the girl who was sitting down holding her neck.

"Make sure, just in case, we'll take care of it if it is." he said, Kakashi nodded and walked back over and bent down to her, Naru leaned away from him with a frown, he tugged at her shirt and she smacked his hand away with a blush.

"I know you were bitten, let me see it." he said, she relaxed and he brushed her hair from her and looked at the bite and sighed, he looked over and nodded.

"What's going to happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Why didn't you tell us when you got here?" Kakashi asked looking at Naru, she shrugged and looked at Kankuro's match that was just about over, Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi looked at Hurizen who motioned for him to wait, he nodded.

"We wait." he said and leaned against the wall and Sasuke sat down next to Naru and they each waited their turns for their matches.

Sasuke didn't have to wait long because his match was next and he was paired up against Yoroi who was able to suck chakra from his opponent but Sasuke quickly one with a _Shishi Rendan _to Yoroi's stomach rendering him unconscious and Sasuke the winner.

After him was Shino against Zaku from the Sound team who was giving Naru a nasty glare as he waited, his arm wrapped up in a sling, even their match was over quickly with Zaku loosing by having his one arm blown clean off by his own chakra and Shino's bugs.

The next match was another extremely short one and it was Temari from Sand against Tenten and Tenten lost.

Naru panted barely paying attention to the matches, the mark was pulsing and burning against her, she groaned and gripped her neck tight shaking in pain, Kakashi watched carefully and sighed quietly trying to form a plan to help her.

The screen beeped with the new match and Sasuke touched her shoulder, she looked at him and he pointed, she sighed as she saw her name on the board, she got up slowly and sighed, Sasuke stood up.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said holding the mark.

"WHAT!?" Kiba yelled seeing his name on the board, Sasuke sent him a smirk as the boy sulked and walked down.

"Naru." Kakashi said, she looked at him. "If the mark shows up during your match, I will be forced to intervene and stop it, you'll be disqualified." he said, she gulped and nodded before she jumped down to stand in front of him.

"This sucks!" Kiba said standing across from her and sighed. "Alright, if there is no way out of it, then Naru sorry, but I'll have to beat ya but I'll take you out to dinner later babe." he said, she arched her eyebrow at his 'babe' name.

"Let's just start." she said and let her neck go and sighed.

"Begin!" Hayate said and moved back, both launched at each other ready to throw a punch and both blocked pushing against each other. Naru brought her leg up and brought her foot between his leg and kicked his knee, it buckled, he jumped back and panted, he patted his leg and Akamaru ran up and spun around and hit Naru's side, she cried out and stumbled slightly, Kiba roared and sliced up nailing Naru's chin sending her back, she hit the ground and slumped to the side.  
"Sorry Babe, but I told ya." Kiba said and smirked, Sasuke gripped the bars tight.

Naru looked sat up holding her cheek and looked at him and began to cry.

Everyone gasped in shock as they watched Naru hold her face and cry, Kiba whined a little and walked up to her.

"Naru, Naru I'm sorry..." he said and reached out to touch her in comfort, he saw the foxy grin on her face before she fell back and kicked him in the chin with both feet sending him in the air, she got up quickly and ran forward and landed one more kick before he slammed into the wall and growled.

"Learn to expect the unexpected." she said, Sasuke cheered loudly then slapped his hands over his mouth in shock, Naru shook her head.

"Alright Naru, now it's time to get serious." Kiba growled wiping blood from his lip. "Akamaru!" he barked, the dog jumped over and turned into a clone of Kiba.

"_Gatsūga!_" Kiba snarled and threw a smoke bomb.

Naru cried out as Kiba and Akamaru slammed into her repeatedly, she hit the ground and struggled up and looked at them as the smoke cleared, both Kiba's stood there smirking.

_'I can't tell which one is Kiba. Which do I hit?_ _Wait!' _she thought.

She pulled out a bunch of kunai, she threw a smoke bomb and ran in and worked quickly throwing a bunch of kunai making it look like she was missing him, Kiba skidded back with Akamaru, Naru panted and stood across from him.

"One more blow." Kiba said. " _Gatsūga!_" he yelled and launched first, Akamaru second, Kiba passed through the kunai and Naru focused her chakra. Akamaru cried out making Kiba stop and skid, he turned back to see Akamaru struggling, chakra glowed in thin wire like lines trapping the dog turned human. "Akakamaru!" Kiba barked.

"Hah!" Naru said, the wires shot around wrapping around Akamaru immobalizing him completely and he fell to the ground struggling a little, Kiba growled at her, Naru stumbled and cried out in pain as the mark pulsed heavily. She gripped her neck tight and groaned in pain, Kiba shot forward and kicked her jaw, she fell back and rubbed her jaw and groaned as the mark pulsed harshly. _'I got to end this now!' _Naru thought and looked around, she looked at Kiba then at Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata and smirked. _'Perfect!' _she thought and got up.

"Alright Kiba, I suggest you give up now, or I'll use my secret jutsu and you'll be down." she said and smirked rubbing the blood from her lip again.  
"Yeah right!" he said and launched at her, Naru acted like she was focusing, Kiba ran towards her quickly before Naru reached out at the last second grabbing his jacket collar, he cried out as she jerked him forward and pressed her lips on his.

Everyone stared in shock as she kissed him, Sasuke frowned with glare, Naru broke it, Kiba giggled and stumbled slightly, Naru spun around her heel connecting to his chin and sent him flying to the wall and he slumped down.

"Told ya." she said and panted, she groaned and gripped her neck. _'Damn this thing.' _she thought.

_'That mark is really bothering her, maybe I should try to seal it...' _Kakashi thought.

Hayate looked at Kiba asking him if he was going to fight but he simply laid there giggling.

"Winner is Uzumaki Naru." he said, Sasuke and her friends cheered.

Naru chuckled and got ready to launch up but she gasped and fell to the ground crying out twitching, Kakashi jumped down to her followed by Sasuke and Hinata, she groaned and shook harshly, he picked her up gently, she whined holding her neck, Naru opened her eye and looked at Hinata.

"Sorry Hina." she whispered.

"It's okay." she said and smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked, Naru nodded then groaned in pain.

"Stop the chakra wires." Kakashi said, she stopped them and groaned as the mark pulsed but lessened in intensity.

Kakashi stood up with her and she held him tight still in pain.

"I'll take care of this." he said.

"I wanna go-" Sasuke started.  
"No, you stay put and watch the matches, pay attention for her." he said and walked out quickly.

Sasuke walked up to Kiba and kicked him a few times.

"Hey dope." he said, Kiba blinked and glared at him and got up, he groaned with a blush. "Idiot." Sasuke said walking away.

"At least I got a kiss!" he said taunting the Uchiha, he gave a 'hn' and walked away even though he was steaming on the inside.

~o0o~

Kakashi flashed to the hospital and walked into the hospital on the restricted floor, he held Naru in his arms who was unconscious and her skin was sickly pale. Kakashi sighed as he got her a room and watched the nurse push an IV in Naru's arm before placing a breathing mask on her face, they wrapped her wounds and put salve on her bruises quickly, he sighed as they covered her up gently and slipped out.

Kakashi sighed quietly and rubbed his cheek gently that was still gently stinging.

_-Flashback_

"_Listen Naru, I have to seal this up. It will loosen it's hold on you." Kakashi said, Naru gave a slow nod. "You wont like this, but … lose your clothes." _

"_Huh?"  
"Strip." he said then let out a small yelp as her hand connected with his cheek, she blushed red glaring. _

"_Naru!" he barked. _

"_Pervert!"  
"Naru I have to put the seals on your body, they have to be touching your skin, at least the shirt has to go, but that's it." he said, she sighed quietly before complying. _

_Flashback-_

Kakashi sighed and looked at his wrapped hand from him cutting his own hand to splay the seals on her body for the _Fuja Hoin. _He put on her to stop the curse mark partially.

He sighed again and walked out and assigned 10 anbu to her room for safety and headed back to the tower of the forest.

He flashed back into the room appearing near Hurizen.

"Well?" he asked, Anko looked at him.

"I sealed the bite using the _Fuja Hoin._" he said quietly. "She's unconscious now and in the hospital under guard." he said.

"Good, we'll speak more about the future after these matches are finished." he said, Kakashi nodded and walked back up to Sasuke and leaned against the wall.

The Uchiha looked at him and blinked, Kakashi blinked as well. "Well?!" he snipped, Kakashi almost snorted with a smile, Hinata looked tuning out of the current match which was Sakura and Ino that seemed it was never ending.

"She's fine, she's in the hospital." he said. _'Under heavy guard.'_

"What did you do?" he asked, Kakashi chuckled.

"Stop worrying." he said, Sasuke blushed. "She'll be fine in time, she's got to heal."

"What about that-"  
"Sasuke enough." he said.

"But-"  
"I said enough!" he said, the boy slightly pouted before turning his back on the jounin who shook his head with an eye roll.

_'I just wish I was as sure as sounded, I don't know what will happen or if she'll be alright...' _Kakashi thought silently and watched through the matches.

~o0o~

"She shouldn't be allowed to continue!" Anko said putting her hands on the desk looking between Kakashi, Hurizen and Ibiki.

"To tell you the truth Anko, if you try to pull her out, it may push her off the deep end." Kakashi said, they looked at him. "Naru, though she doesn't admit it but she really does like Sasuke as a friend, and if she is pulled out of the exam she's worked for hard for because she pushed him out of the way and took the mark, she may lose it and we'll be in even greater risk of losing her." he said.

"So we just let her continue on?" Anko asked.

"I have an idea..." a voice said, they turned and saw a man sitting on the window sill behind Hurizen.

"Jiraiya, long time no see." Hurizen chuckled, he smirked.

"I heard about Orochimaru, Naru got it?" he asked.

"He was going to mark Sasuke but she pushed him out of the way and took it."  
"She's as selfless as her father." he said and chuckled quietly, Anko frowned confused and Kakashi nodded with a tiny smile. "Anyways, what if, since I know Kakashi you will be training Sasuke because of his sharingan and because you need to keep him away from Orochimaru just in case, we take them both out of the village to train for this month and a half." he said. "That way they can train fully and they'll be under yours and my watchful eye." he said.

"That does sound good..." Hurizen said. "Kakashi?"  
"Yeah." he said and nodded. "Sasuke will be happy." he said with a chuckle.

"As soon as she wakes up we'll set out..."  
"Where to?" Hurizen asked.

"A special training area that hasn't been used for a good... 13 years." he said, Hurizen nodded.

"Good, good, dismissed and this does not leave this room." he said, they nodded and headed out, Kakashi hunted Sasuke down to tell him the news and to hopefully tell Naru it as well, if she was awake.

* * *

And I must say it! FAREWELL NARUTO! :'[ I was so sad! UGH! I literally squealed my voice away reading the last chapters! No joke! I still can't talk right! xD

I really am going to miss Naruto manga every week, but hopefully Kishimoto-sama will start the other part of Naruto soon! And it will be a manga, not just anime! Let's hope!

I mean, I've spent close to $800 dollars on Naruto merchandise over the years, and I will continue until I have all the manga books and movies. I am totally obsessed and probably always will be.

Again Farewell Naruto!


End file.
